The Black Witch War
by SeraphicShadows
Summary: Eighteen years after the defeat of Asura, a new term begins at the DWMA. The witches are stirring, and the drums of war sound. contains original characters.
1. Prologue 1

Prolouge 1: A new term begins: A partnership made by a coin toss?

Tyler gradually woke up justas the sun hit hie eyes. It was rather annoying to be woken up in that manner, even more so by the fact that the sun semed to be laughing at him as he tried to turn around to block it.

Eventually, when his body would no longer allow him the bliss of sleep, he got up, walked over to a counter, and splashed himself awake, and stretched. "That's right... school today. My first year... at DWMA." He said, after looking at the giant note on his calender. He changed into a white tee, with black jeans annd black trench coat , When he was sastisified, he went out into the kitchen.

There was a stack of pancakes and syrup on the table, though no one was in sight. Tyler's eye caught a white note next to it, and he picked it up. It read: '_You really should wake up earlier. I have to go out on a mission, but I'll be back in a day or two. Take care and Good Luck at school. Can't Wait to hear about it- Mom'_

Tyler nodded, chowing down on the pancakes, marvelling at their taste. He had once heard stories about his mothers cooking, and he couldnt believe it used to not taste as good as it is now. He finished it with a glass of apple juice.

Once he was finished, he cleaned his plate, grabbed his backpack, slinging it over one shoulder non-chanlantly, putting on his shoes, and walking out. He looked up at the sky and nodded, walking off in the direction of the DWMA.

...

The building was rather creppy, shulls and pillars sticking out in all directions, with three circles somehow floating above it. This was the Death Weapon Meister Academy... Tyler's first impression: creepy.

There was a crowd forming outside the doors: new students just like him, waiting for the opening ceremony. He could hear plenty of talking going on. Lpts of introductions. Doubtless, they were already in the process of trying to find an opposite weapon/meister that would suit them. It was easy to tell who was who: meisters had a blue badge on their shoulders, weapons had red. That reminded Tyler to take the blue badge out of his pocket, and he put it on.

After a few minutes, as expected, eyes of the weapons turned to him, and a few of the girls began nervously walking up to him, requesting partnership. Tyler studied each one carefully, his eyes flashing blue as he saw deeper into their very souls, just like his mother taught him: Humans could lie, but their souls could not. He respectfully declined each one. They were each in it only to make a partner ship... he didn't want to partner up with someone just to partner up.

After about 15 more minutes, the door opened, and out stepped two men. The first one was easily reconizable: Tall, dressed in a black suit, with silver hair spiked up. There wasn't a person here that didn't know him: The Death Scythe Soul Eater Evans, he was famous around Death City as a helpful man, and a teacher at DWMA. He often went out with his Wife on Missions, but she went solo a lot of times now: she could defend herself well enough with her own weapon transforming abilities. He scanned the crows, until he spotted Tyler, and he nodded. Tyler nodded back with a small grin.

The man next to him was even more famous, if that was at all possible. A cool demeanor walked around him, a black and white tux, with the designs perfectly symmetrical. Cool black hair, though once having 3 lines on it, were gone now. This was Death the Kid, or as everyone called him, Lord Death. He looked at the crows, clapping his hands together. "Hello to you all, new weaponss and meisters, and welcome to- HEY YOU! Your jeans are in a weird patter and one leg sleve is higher than the other! FIX IT!- to DWMA. Doubtless, you have all been scouting partners, and we wish you well in your endevors.

As you all should know, your goal is simple: Meisters are to partner up with weapons in hopes of turning them into Deathscythes. To make a weapon into a deathscythe, you need 99 souls of those who ha e strayed from the path of good and have become egss of the demon god, and 1 soul of a witch. We encourage you to try your luck at the missions board... when you have more experiance. Currently, none of you will be allowed to take missions on your first week... now, come i come in!" He said, then walked back into the building.

Some of the people, most who had already found a partner, while Tyler and plenty of others remained. Soul stayed behind to watch over everyone. The first day was always like this: partner searching, then class rosters based oon the partners and other varying things.

Tyler relaxed on a wall, looking around, watching the people meet each other, until Soul came and relaxed on the wall next to him. "I told you, didn't I? This place is crazy on the first day... not cool at all."

"You weren't kidding." Tyler said with a nod. "So, we go through a week of absolute basics before we go on missions?"

Soul nodded. "Because letting you off on your own is suicide... but I think you'll do fine."

"Ya, you and Mom taught me enough for me to hold my own, i would think. Between the excersizes from you and Mom tossing books my way, I have a decent headstart."

"See anyone you like so far?" Soul asked, and Tyler shook his head, looking at the crowd with glowing ice blue eyes.

"You're lucky you got Maka's eyes... those'll be a big advantage to you later."

"I hope so.. I'll take every advantage I can get."

Soul nodded, then perked his head up, looking around. "Sounds like something's going down... arguments happen like this on the first day."

Tyler turned his head, where two men were fighting over a weapon, a young woman with blue and black hair, flowing down, a weapon badge on her light blue shirt and White slacks. Shouts were going on such as "I saw her first!" To be hoest, it was kind of cliche.

Just as it was about to come to blows, Tyler interceeded. "Honestly, we could do without you idiots making a scene."

"What was that?" They both asked, and Tyler held his hands up, walking up to the woman.

" Anwser me this." He asked, "Do you want to be partners with either of these two?" He asked

The woman, socked by the sudden fights, took a minute to find her voice. "No. No I don't."

"There you have it. " Tyler said, looking at the two. "Now get lost."

"Please, you just want her for herself." The first one said, and the second one wasn't backing down either.

"I don't even know her name." Tyler said, then nodded, "My name Is Tyler. Let's be friends." He said with a slight smile, and she nodded. "Iris. Iris Star."

"A pleasure... what, you two are still here?" Tyler asked in annoyance. "What's it going to take for you two to realize?"

He paused for a moment, then his eyes lit up, and he bit his tounge "Alright, I have a way to settle this fairly." He said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a coin. "We flip for her. Heads, I get to be her partner. Tails, you two continue to argue. Sound fair?" Iris looked absolutly appaled, and downright pissed.

The two men nodded, "Alright then. Flip it."

Tyler nodded, flipping the coin high in the air... then punched the first man straight in the face the second he looked up. He punched the second one as soon as he looked down, and as he stumbled back, he grabbed his shirt, flinging them towards the firs man, pressing forward, tripping them. "As if i would stoop so low." Tyler said, reaching up two catch his coin,

He turned to Iris. " Sorry. I felt it was the best way to quiet them... I never intended on forcing you to do anything... at any right... these two will leave you alone now." Tylr said, and turned, waving goodbye.

"Wait!" Iris said, stopping Tyler in his tracks. "Umm... I like your sense of honor, and you were very brave... would you... like to partner up with me?"

Tyler turned around, his eyes glowing, "A peaceful soul... quiet, yet flled with determination... yeah, I dont think I would mind partnering up with you."

There was the sound of a laugh coming from Soul's direction: The Deathscythe cracking up. "That's my boy! You never cease to surprise me with your methods... wait until Black Star hears who his daughter partnered up with! AHAHAHAHA" He said, walking over and patting Tyler's shoulder, and Tyler turned his head, scratching the back of his head.

"Did he just call Tyler his boy?" Came one whisper, witch Tyler chose to adress. "That's right. My name is Tyler Albarn Evans, im his son." He declared, and the whispers increased.

Tyler turned to offer Iris his hand and she accepted, transforming with a light as she did, until Tyler held a t kusari-gama, two mini scythes fastened by chains. " How does it feel? I can't discharge my wavelength, but I can alter it to match better."

"No, it's fine." Iris said with a nod, "I can accuratly feel your soul... its very unique."

"Thank you." Tyler said, and Iris returned to human form. " I can also transform into a Shriuken, a ninja-to, and a smoke bomb.

"Variety, that's nice... well, let's get inside and register, shall we? "


	2. Prologue 2

I do not own Soul Eater.

...

Prolouge 2: Snake of the Festival: A woman who has known blood appears?

She woke up well before the sun rose, thought the moon was fighting to stay awake as it began to drop. Her eyes popped open: she laid on her side, she hadn't budged since falling asleep. She got up, groggily waking herself up. She hopped out of bed.

Her clothing choices were simple: A simple white robe belted on, with loose slacks for pants. The left pant legs was ct off at the thigh, allowing a tattoo of a snake, starting at her ankle and winding its way to her knee cap, the tattoo a pitch black with red streaks on it. Her choice of jewlrey was also simple, a pendant with the same symbol in silver.

After combing her long black hair back, using a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes, she walked outside, ingoring the chill of the night air embracing her. She looked towards the opposite building, and ran towards it, taking two steps up the wall, jumping to reach a windowsill, not stopping to spring up, catching another windowsill, and did this until she was at the top, 6 stories up. Once she flipped up, she sprang forward, jumping off of it onto another roof, continuing to sprint, leaping off another building as she turned.

Her legs went on auto-pilot, running along the buildings, jmping when nessacary. How many days had it been since she arrived in Death city? A week? It felt like ages since she had gone to see Lord Death... and confessed her actions to him. That was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Thankfully, he had forgiven her... indeed, he seemed delighted at the prospect of having her... Marisa Eliwood, the newest Snake of the Festival, join to help the fight against the kishin. With her loyalty, her heritage would end.

She still couldn't believe Lord Death's kindness. When she came here, she only had the clothes on her back and the knives she had always had with her... but now she had an apartment... a bed!" she didn't have that luxary often, only when her and her father weren;t on the move... and they were usually on their own.

Had it really been only a week? She hoped off a building, sliding down a drainpipe, landing on the floor. She stared at her hand, watching it transform into blade. She was the only one in her family to obtain the ability to transform into a weapon... and her father's eyes shone with a bloodthirsty delight... thus began her life of hell... she was glad to be rid of him... did that make her a bad person?

She reached her house: she had come full circle, not even breaking a sweat... she would have to increase her route by a mile or so, she decided. She walked back into her house, preparing a simple meal: a party tray with small crackers , cheese, and meat, and ate her fill, showering to make sure she was clean, before butting her clothes back on, pinning a red badge that said 'Weapon' on it. At this time, the sun was beginning to rise, but that didn't really bother her.

When she arrived at the entrance to the school, there was already a small crowd slowly beginning to form, meeting up with one another, a few meisters gave her filthy looks, and she just walked past them.

"Would you like to be my partner?" A man asked.

"No." Marisa said, walking right past him. The man gripped her arm, stopping her. "I don't think you heard me. I want you to be my partner."

Marisa slipped out of his grip, and relaxed her arm, a small knife falling out of her sleeve and into her hand, and she held it to his neck. "And I said no." She said, removing the knife, and walking forward, away from him.

She sat down on the stairs, and patiently waited until the crowd began to grow in size, and the welcoming came from Lord Death, and when he went inside, Marisa got up to follow him.

"Lord Death!" She called out, and Death turned to face her, "Enjoying your accommodations, Marisa? I made it perfectly symmetrical, so it should be pretty nice."

"The bed in the exact center of the room was a new concept. Thank you very much." Marisa said.

"Think nothing of it." He said with a nod. "I've told the teachers about your heritage, but they are the only ones that know, and they won't tell anyone even if death awaits them, I'm sure you know this, but I would suggest not mentioning 'Snake of the Festival... that title carries weight here, and not exactly good weight."

"Of course Lord Death. I hope to become a Deathscythe soon, si that I may repay your kindness."

"I look forward to having you." He said, then walked away.

Marisa checked the outside area, where a fight had apparently gone down: a young man in black and white just made short work of two men, one of them being the one who harassed her earlier. She turned her head afterward, gazing at the crowd.

Was there no one here that seemed suitable to wield her? She didn't just want a normal partnership... that would remind her of her father... no, she wanted someone she could trust, not just for her looks or her weapon form...

She got asked again by a few other people, but she promptly refused them.

She heard the sounds of fighting in a corridor, and she located the source, two men fighting against a young man, with spiked blue hair... and was losing. From appearances, he had been cornered.

" Cornering a man.. how pathetic." He said, disgusted, dodging a punch, reaching over to a mop, and whacking one with it, moping the floor, causing the second to slide. "Game time." The boy said, staring at the two. He mopped the floor, adding extra soap from the nearby water bucket, before tipping it over.

"Here's the rules of the game: stand up and dodge the water. You win, you retain your dignity. You lose... its going to be pretty embarrassing." He said, taking. " That'll teach to pick on someone... and it seems we have a member of the audience." He said, noticing Marisa.

"An interesting way to deliver punishment." She said, staring at the two, who were struggling up, but then slipped and fell back down.

"Fighting would have been pointless. Knowing when to act is a basic tactic... Besides, it's not like they could handle my amazing self." He said with a nod. "Remiel. Remiel Star."

"Marisa Eliwood." She said, and they shook hands, a slight shock. "That either means we're going to be best friends, or worst enemies." She said

Remiel laughed, "Best friends, I should think. Id hate for you to be an enemy. You couldn't handle my epicness."

"You're just full of confidence huh?" Marisa asked. Her eyes squinted, and her arm transformed into a blade, slicing through a projectile- a bar of soap- cleanly into. The thrower had managed to stand up, but slipped as the other tried to get up, and both fell to the ground, right on top of the soap.

Remiel laughed out loud, "It looks like you lost!... and nice job, slicing the soap like that... I could have had a headache."

"Not a problem." Marisa said with a nod, returning her hand back to normal. "You seem like a girl I could get along with... can I be your partner?"

"... What are your goals?"

" To slay God, and reign supreme. My epicness will outshine out!"

Marisa studied him, and nodded with a curious stare. "This should be... interesting. Very well, I will walk alongside you." She said, looking at him, the nodding. "I'm still new to the city. Sho me around, Remiel."

"Not a problem." He said, "But first, lets sign up, to make our epicness official!" He said, taking Marisa's hand, dragging her to a classroom to sign up.


	3. Prologue 3

Only 1 review? Sadface for nowm but I shan't be deterred! Please enjoy this next chap, the last of the intro prolouges!

I o not own soul eater

,,,,

Prologue 3: The Maiden with the White Lines: Is she the incarnation of Death?

Girl got up, not feeling in the least bit tired... she had a decent night, just like the others. She got up, stretching, clapping her hands to turn the lights on. She reached over to her counter, taking a sip of water, showering afterward, choosing a black Gothic style dress, complete with ruffles and gloves.

She looked in the mirror, brushing her hair. It looked perfect, and the three white lines in her hair added to her uniqueness, no matter what she did to her hair, the lines would always reappear. She didn't really mind them, but her most esteemed father constantly tried to erase them from existence.

Once she was done grooming herself, she walked out of her room, into a large, grand hallway that opened into the main room. The Mansion of Death was always so pristine... if it wasn't, whoever caused the mess would hear from father... and that was never pretty.

She entered the dining hall, to where some slow jazz was playing, and that meant Liz was in the kitchen. She had learned to cook, and her meals were pretty good. As two of her father's Deathscythe's, Her and her sister were allowed to stay here full time, So girl never ran out of girls to talk to.

"And here's the school girl!" Death said, clapping once he saw her. "Are you ready? You look absolutely beautiful! Is there anything you need? Maybe some-"

"You don't need to spoil me, Honorable father." She said, reciting her usual 'I'm not a spoiled brat' speech that she gave almost daily. She sat down as a plate of mashed potatoes, gravy, and a hand sandwich, witch she slowly scarfed down. "Don't you have to get down to DWMA early?"

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes... I couldn't stand not seeing my little girl before I headed out." He said, earning a sigh from Girl, who shook her head, taking a bite, washing it down with some milk.

The door opened, and Soul walked through it. She often saw Soul, One of her father's strongest Deathscythes, and his most trusted one at that, other than Liz and Patty. He sometimes brought over his own child, Tyler over to play, so the two were well acquainted. "Hey, it's time to get moving."

Death sighed, "Yes Yes, very well. I can't wait to see who you pick as a partner. Got to go. Love you." He said, standing up, and followed Soul outside.

After she finished eating, she stood up, bringing her plate into the kitchen. "Thank you for the meal!" She said to Liz.

"Not a problem, Girl... shouldn't you be heading off soon?" She asked

"I should indeed... I'll be seeing you then." Girl said, walking outside, and down the stairs, As she walked, she began kicking he legs higher, like she was skating, and a pair of black skates appeared on her feet, and she began to skate towards DWMA butting a blue Meister Badge on her chest.

She was one of the last people to arrived, or so it would seem. There were already people going in, witch meant her father had already given the welcoming address. Witch meant she had been late... not really a problem today, but she would have to speed her routine up... how bothersome.

She walked over to the building, and up the hallway. Looking to her right, she noticed twomen hiding in a corner, sopping wet. She gave them a quizzical look, then moved on.

There were a bunch of people registering for classes, it seemed most of the Meisters and weapons had partnered up. Girl wondered how many of them partnered up for the sake of partnering up. She took a sip of water from the fountain, wiping the handle off first.

"Oi! Girl!" Came a voice, and Girl turned to face the person who had called her. She turned her hand around, and she and Tyler high-fived with the back of their wrists "You just show up?"

"Ya, I was a little late in arriving." She said, glad to see familiar face. "Aww.. you have a partner already?"

"Sure do. This is Iris. Iris, this is Death The Girl, but everyone just calls her 'Girl' Shes Lord Death's kid." He introduced, and they shook hands.

"Are you a weapon or a Meister?" Girl asked out of curiosity.

"Um... I'm a weapon. Ninja weapons."

"Interesting... a shame I didn't get here fast enough, or I would have asked Tyler to partner with me... I'm going to steal you from time to time." She declared, and Tyler merely shrugged and laughed. "Fine by me... I'm sure thre are a few decent people left for you to choose from."

"Oh, I hope so... I don't want to be partnered up with someone who isn't capable... I suppose I'll keep looking then... I'll see ya later!" She said, waved, and walked off, back towards the outside doors.

"What's going on here?" She asked, noticing a small crowd forming. One woman, a Weapon, was fighting a Weapon and Meister. It was 2 on one, so the outcome was going to be pretty obvious. Girl tsked, flicking her hand as black smoke coiled around it, taking the shape of a pistol. "Soulforce..." She whispered, squeezing the trigger, beams of compressed wavelength firing out, causing the Meister and Weapon to step back/

"Are you hurt?" Girl asked the lone Weapon, keeping her gun aimed on the other two. "What caused them to attack you?"

"I attacked them." She explained. "When I explained how to wield me as a weapon, they just laughed and said 'It's too complicated to be of any use. Then laughed and said 'Let's leave this useless idiot alone."

"Ah, so they provoked you." Girl said, nodding in understanding. "What kind of weapon are you?"

"A, a double bladed scythe, but I have buttons on the pole that can withdraw one or both blades, so I could also be used like a pole. A nother button releases the blade- they're connected by chains."

"That IS pretty complicated." Girl admitted, "But that doesn't mean your useless... Here, we'll show them. Transform. I'll knock them around for you."

The girl looked surprised, but nodded, transforming into a black scythe, with blades on both ends of the pole. As the girl had said, there were a few buttons on the pole, 3 on each side, witch Girl guessed was to make the blade beome straight and pointy, like a spear tip, another for withdrawing the blade altogether, and one for loosing the blade. Girl took The Scythe, twirled it around, "Death God Martial Art- Stance of Order." She recited. "Are you accepting my wavelength easily enough? I toned it down to match your soul style."

"Umm... ya, it feels fine, I can easily support this wave... ummm... I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Just call me Girl. You?"

"Hikari. You c an just call me Kari. Nice to meet you."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Girl said, eying her opponent. "I hope this fight teaches you to never dis someones capabilities."

"You're quite arrogant, you know that?" The Meister said. Girl didn't bother to ask her name.

"Rather be arrogant than filthy... look at you two! You're covered in dirt!" Girl said, pointing at the dirt on the Meisters. "Do you not take a shower? Frankly, I find it DISGUSTING!" She said, and ran towards them. She was on them in seconds, swinging one side of the blade, itch was blocked by the weapon. She pressed a button, retracting the blade, and slapped The Meister in the back of the head as she twirled it, the tripped him, before making her gun appear, and shot him with compressed wavelength. "Maybe that'll make you get clean... how disgusting." She said in annoyance

Kari reverted back to human form, tossing her silver hair out of her eyes. "That wasn't bad at all."

"Thanks. I rather like your versatility." Girl said, looking at her curiously. "You have a wavelengthh that I like too... how about it? Care to partner up with me?"

Kari nodded enthusiastically. "Sounds like a plan!"

"Alright then." Girl nodded, though not as hyper as Kari had become. "The sign up sheets are in the classrooms... come on, let's go!" She said, leading the way.

…

And with the. All of the main characters have been introduced. Their destinies are one and the same, How? Well, let's just sit and wait as the true story can finally commence!


	4. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reply Lizzy! Ill definatly do my best to slow down and not be as post happy. I

Well, here's the first actual chapter. Thanks for reading, readers! I do not own Soul Eater

/

Chapter 1: The First day: Is it game time already?

"According to Dad, our classroom should be right around... ah, here it is.." Tyler said, spotting aside a door that read 'Class Crescent Moon.' "Dad said this was his and Mom's old classroom, so he hooked us up."

"Our parents were classmates, I guess. Soul and Maka sometimes comes to visit us, but I've never seen you before, so I was surprised." Iris admitted, choosing a seat

"I remember visiting before, but I guess you were away or something." Tyler reasoned, sitting next to her, laying his bag in front of him. "I wonder where are parents all sat... " He said, looking around curiously."

"EH? I have to learn in the same Classroom as my little sis?" Came an incredibly loud shout from the door way, where Remiel stood. Marisa cringed slightly under the sudden shout, but said nothing.

Iris sighed. "You're only older by a minute... This is my brother, Remiel... who's your partner?" She called back.

"This is Marisa. That's my sister and... who is YOUR partner?" He called back

"Can we please stop shouting across the room?" Tyler asked, waiting for the two to come closer. Remiel sat one row above his sister, Marisa directly behind Tyler. "I'm Tyler. Maka and Soul's kid."

"Eh? Deathscythe had a kid... never heard of you. Perhaps my epicness erased you from memory?"

Tyler gave Iris a 'WTF?' Look, and she smiled and shrugged, like she experienced this on a regular basis. "Same to you, buddy." He said. Remiel shrugged, sitting in his seat. "I doubt anyone is going to come through that door that is as epic as me!"

"And who are you?" Came a voice as Girl walked in, answering Remiel's shout, making Tyler laugh. "You just got out epiced, Remiel. That's the daughter of Lord Death."

"WHAT?" Remiel said, cursing his ill fate, looking at Girl as if one would look through the scope of a sniper rifle. Girl sat next to Tyler, and the pounded the backs of their hands against each other. "I saw your name on the roster, so I pulled a string. This is my partner, Kari. That's Tyler. We're childhood friends."

Tyler gave a slight wave, relaxing his back, noticing others were filing in slowly. "I guess that means they'll be starting class soon." He said, wondering who their homeroom teacher was.

After fifteen minutes of talking with one another, the bell rang. Tyler looked around: there was a pretty full class, lots of students as new to DWMA as he was. The class quieted down, then got confused... where on earth was their teacher?

There was a faint sound in the hallway, sounding sort of like scraping against the floor. A few seconds later, a man in a rolling chair busted through. A wheel caught in the door way, so he fell back, sliding and spinning until the desk caught him. Not bothering to get up, he announced. "I'm Professor Stein, and I'll be your teacher for the duration of the school year. It's highly recommended that you begin to carry gloves at all times. Well, let's begin with the attendance, then on to the very basics of soul theory.

"That was... quite the entrance." Iris said, unsure of what else to say, and Tyler nodded, opening his book, calling out that he was here when his name was called.

Another name was called- Karen Ford... the last name rang a bell... where had he...oh that's right! His mother often raged about some stuck up idiot whose last name was Ford. Tyler turned to look at her, and she looked back at him. Sparks flew as they recognized the others name. Tyler immediately knew that he had just met some one to add to the 'People I have to surpass' list.

Once Stein finished taking attendance, he immediately began is lecture on the various types of souls, and their many shapes. "You're actually taking notes?" Girl asked, noticing Tyler writing all of this down.

"My mother was at the top of her class, and HER mother was at the top of HER class. I wont lose either." He said in passing, and Girl nodded, relaxing as she listened to Stein. She took no notes: She was a goddess of death. Souls fell under her dominion.

Once the bell rang, Stein stopped his lecture, "Gym time. Boys head over to the field, girls to the gym. After that, both will meet up on the field for combat practice. Dismissed."

"Were you actually taking notes, Remiel?" Iris asked, standing up.

"No, he wasn't." Marisa cut in, from right next to him. "He was writing his name over and over." She said, swiping the paper from Remiel to show them. "I however, was paying close attention."

"You're handwriting is pretty neat." Kari complimented. "Um... shouldn't we get going? To the gym?"

"Ah, she's right." Girl said, getting up, walking down the stairs, th other wmen in tow. "We'll see you all shortly!" She waved to them, walking outside

"Guess its just you and me then..." Tyler said, and Remiel hopped down. "Ya... I bet you my epicness will get to the field before you!" He shouted, then dashed off, leaving Tyler in the dust, who was walking at a normal pace, not bothering to increase his pace. 'He does realize he'll only tirehimself out when we get to the field... right?"

…

"I'm Sid. I'm a teacher, and I'm also managing your health, so shut up and listen up!" A freakish blue skinned guy said, once the boys had changed into gym uniforms. "We'll start off easy: 3 laps around the school! Is everyone ready?"

There was a massive collection off groans: only Tyler and a few others remained silent. At the whistle, they all began to run around the school. The number of laps wasn't much, but the campus was HUGE. Even Tyler had no choice but too break a small sweat.

"What is with this crap?" Remiel shouted. "I'm to epic for something as third rate as this?"

"I'm guessing your Star's kid..." Sid said, staring right at him. "Great, 4 years of headaches..."

…

"I wonder what the guys are doing?" Iris said doing stretches along with the other girls. Their instructor was Patty, a Deathscythe, and Liz's sister. Girl wasn't all that surprised: It was Patty that had taught her the fundamentals of martial arts, thugh it was hard for her to understand at first."

"Whatever it is, they have it rougher." Kari said, from next to Iris, "We got a cooled Gym... they dont. I almost feel bad for them."

"Okay, upper body strength next!" Patty shouted, clapping with a slight laugh. As she clapped, a rope fell from the ceiling. "Your goal is to climb up that rope using only your arms, and ring the bell at the top. It may take a while, but practice and improve and im sure you all can do it!" She said

Without waiting, Marisa charged the rope, jumping up, catching it, and used her arms to pull herself up at a surprisingly speedy rate, witch surprised most of the other girls. With ease, she reached the top, letting go with one hang to ring the bell at the top. She released both hands, gliding down, rolling once she hit the ground to spread the shock, and stood up. "I climb higher than that and with less handholds every day." She said, and the girls began to clap

The other girls tried to follow suit, though none made it too the top. Girl was second best- she got about 65% of the way up before she fell, Iris and Kari tied out at 45%. The other girls were below Girls mark, and well at varying heights.

Once that was done, Kari looked out the window: "Hey Marisa isn't that your partner balancing on a 30 foot pole?"

Iris looked out the window, and groaned, "That's my brother alright... just what on earth are the men doing?"

….

"Game Time." Remiel said with a laugh. They stood on the rooftop, a small wooden platform connecting to a small pole. Across from him was Sid, in all his freakish blue skin. "As soon as we step on these pols and count off, The other boys will remove the wooden platforms, and back away while we balance on these poles. Last to fall off the pole wins. When I win, you dont make me run anymore. EVER."

"And should I win, you shut up and stop your complaining." Sid said. Without another word, they both got on the pole.

"Game... start." Remiel said, and some of the other boys removed the boards, leaving only them swaying in the wind.

"I'll admit, you're a brave one." Sid complimented, while staying completely still. "You remind me of your father. You're certifiably as cocky as he is."

"It's not cockiness if you say it and you back it up." Remiel countered, also staying completely still.

"Someone as small headed as you could never back your own words up."

"WHAT? HOW DARE... uh oh." Remiel said, realizing his shouting had caused him to rocket back and loose his foot. In an effort to recover, he tripped, falling off the pole.

From two stories down, Tyler heard the shouts of the falling idiot, took the book he was reading, closed it, and reached his arm out to catch him. "Way to let your emotions get the best of you." He said, tossing next to him, opening his book. The bell rang, and Tyler promptly shut it again. "now it's time for combat lessons... I hope your ready."

…

"How stupid." Marisa said, once Tyler explained what had happened, and Iris face palmed.

"Meh, I tried." Remiel said, shrugging, acting like it was nothing.

"Silence!" Came a shout, as a man with Blonde hair walked forward, carrying a box of swords. "I'm Mifune, you're combat instructor. I'll be teaching you how to wield your weapons full potential, how to synch up in combat, how to read the flow of battle, tactics, discipline... this class is not for the weak of heart... can I get a volunteer for the first fight?

"You up for it, Iris?" Tyler called out, and she nodded. "I don't mind sparring against you.

"You have courage... or is it just... recklessness?" Mifune asked. Tyler held out his hand to Iris, "Iris, Kusarigama mode." She nodded, transforming into the chain blades.

"All non-combatants step back... Infinate Blade Style." He said tossing his box up, all the swords flew out, striking the ground pointy end down. Yellow tape began to connect the outer ones, creating a field of swords.

Mifune raised his hand, catching a sword. " Here I come." He said, studying Tyler carefully.


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Infinite Swords: Arrangements to live with each other?

Tyler hopped back to avoid a sudden attack, blocking one of Mifune's katanas with the chain, knocking it aside and managing to escape just in time, but had to quickly dodge again: Mifune swiped at a katana on the ground, causing it to break loose, and launched it at him.

"Perhaps agreeing to spar a master wasn't the best idea." Tyler said, tossing one side of the kusarigama, latching onto a sword. As Mifune attacked, he pulled on it, launching him out of the way. "I'm going to have to use everything nearby to not look like an idiot. And thanks for being strong enough to let me launch off in that manner."

"Its... not a problem." Iris nodded. " If fighting him outright doesn't work, consider using the techniques of the assassin?"

"Techniques of the Assassain? Care to share?" Tyler asked, ducking to avoid a sword flying at him, This guy was relentless!

"Technique number 1: Hide yourself in the shadows and stay your breath. Wait for your target to drop its guard."

"Can't really do that at the moment. Im kinda out of shadows and hidey holes." Tyler said, back flipping, running in a circle, eyes trained on Mifune.

"Don't always be in a rush." Iris advised. "Second technique: Be In Synch with your target. Anticipate its actions, think what it thinks."

"That's how I'm not out cold already."

"Let me finish: Way number 3: Before your target becomes aware of your presence, attack."

"Nice advice." Tyler agreed. "So if we can't win outright, we go sneaky! Smoke bomb mode!"

"Right." iris said transforming into a small bomb, witch Tyler dropped, smoke enveloping the area. "Shrunken mode." He said, tossing a giant silver star in the Mifunes direction. He could tell his location by seeing Mifune's soul. Tyler marveled at the fact that he had no astounding soul power or wavelength... he was fighting with his own skill...

Mifune had managed to deflect the Shruiken, and Iris was already reverting back to human form for a second strike. Iris struck him with both palms, elctrictity shooting into his gut, holding him down long enough for Tyler to arrive, punching Mifune square in the jaw. He recovered faster than expected, kicking Tyler, gaining room to breathe with a sword slice. The smoke cleared up, allowing sight to return.

"That's enough for now." Mifune said, knocking three swords in the air, catching Tyler's sleeve, just above his arm. "You have a decent tactical mind, but you have trouble reading in depth close combat techniques: you're best at dodging from a distance. I suggest sparring with someone who excels in close range combat... who's next?"

…

"Ouch ouch ouch." Remiel said, rubbing the back of his head Marisa handing him a pack of ice. "I can't surpass God if I can't surpass a human!"

"Maybe that should teach you something." Marisa said with a sigh. "You've got a lot to learn on how to wield a katana... and as a tip, don't call out your attacks."

"My attacking is too epic not too shout out." Remiel defended, and Marisa decided not to press the issue.

"Mifune said the same thing: work on your swordsmanship and your mentality." Iris said, "I'm not really surprised either."

"Keep it down. I'm watching the fight." Tyler said, leaning on a building, watching the unfolding fight.

Girl hopped back, twirling Kari behind her back to slide Mifune's blade out of harms way. She tried to get a counter in, but Mifune quickly got out of Her range,

"You're not escaping!" Girl said, pressing a button on Kari. One of the blades released from the scythe, swinging freely on a chain, swinging at Mifune from a distance.

He ducked the blade easily, advancing. Girl let go with one hand, forming a gun with it, firing at Mifune, while hopping back, the loose blade reconnecting. Girl took the scythe in both hands again, pressing another button. One curved blade edge straightened out, and Girl thrust, twirling to block again.

"Meh, she's got nothing on my epicness." Remiel said with a 'hmph' sound.

"Your epicness lasted about a minute." Tyler said, putting his arms around his bead. "She's actually lasting... but then again, what else could you expect from a reaper?" He asked.

"Enough." Mifune said, dashing in to kick Kari out of Girl's hands. "A jack of all trades, master of none. I would work on your psychical strength, since you already have mobility and tactics covered. More strength could help you wield your Weapon better."

Girl bowed slightly "Thank you for the advice." She said, jumping up to join the others. The bell rang shortly rang after, so they all headed back inside,

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body." Stein lectured immediately when the bell rang. "If the body is inharmonious, the soul weakens, and loses its maximum potential. Should the mind stray from the path of sanity, the soul darkens, and is unable to recognize itself. This is The Law of Souls."

"Don't tell me Remiel is designing his autograph some more? Kari whispered to Marisa, who looked over, and nodded. Kari groaned. "You might have chosen an idiot for a partner."

"I knew he wasn't completely ssane from the get go. That's why I partnered with him: in hopes my life could be more interesting."

"I see..." Kari said, then snapping back to attention.

"What are you writing?" Iris asked Girl, leaning behind Tyler to talk.

"Oh, I novel idea I have. I want to publish at least one book during my life time. A series if I'm lucky." Girl said, showing that the book she was writing in was neatly bound, and she was using a black fountain pen with a white skull on it.

"Ohh, sounds nice." Iris said. "What's the genre?"

"A little mystery, a little romance, a few touches of drama." Girl said, generalizing it. "I'll show it you once I've finished."

"Please do." Iris said

"Oh, I almost forgot." Stein said, shutting his book. "It's become tradition for Weapons and they're Meisters to live under the same roof. It's highly recommended to make arrangements to do so. Class Dismissed." He said, the bell ringing one second later.

"What an interesting first day." Marisa said, putting her books up, slinging her backpack over her shoulder."

"I'll say. They didn't waste any time with lessons." Iris said. "So, Tyler, what should we do with the living arrangements?"

"What are we going to do, Girl?" Kari asked Girl.

"That's pretty obvious. I a;ready know the answer, but I should go ahead and ask anyway." Girl said, putting her fists in the air in front of her, channeling energy through her rings until a hologram of Lord Death appeared, Soul directly behind him. "Father, may Kari stay at the manor with us?"

"Of course... provided she gets a better dresstyle." He said, pointing at Kari's mismatched shirt and jeans.

"Hey Dad, if Iris wants too and you say its okay, can Iris take one of the guest bedrooms?" Tyler asked. Soul shrugged, "Don't see why not. I'll tell your mother so she doesn't think someone broke in." Soul said, and they were disconnected.

"Well, how about it?" Tyler asked. "Our place isn't the best... but its certainly nothing to scoff at."

"Guess that means you're coming with me.." Remiel said to Marisa. "An epic partner at the cost of trading an idiot sister... yep, a decent trade I would think!" He said, laughing. Iris's eye twitched slightly, but said nothing.

"Oh, we should have a party tomorrow!" Girl said, claping her hands at her wonderful idea. "I'll ask Father if its okay. Think everyone can make it?"

"I should be able to." Tyler said, finally ready to leave, and they walked out of DWMA, taking their separate paths.


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Life at home: Peaceful meetings?

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Iris said, Tyler in tow. The Star Clan had gotten a traditional looking manor set up: It was pretty spacious, to say the least."

"Welcome back!" Tsubaki said as they entered the living room, setting down a plate of Rice Balls down on a table as she them. "Oh, Tyler, hello."

"Ms. Star." Nodding his head in respect to her.

"How was school?" Tsubaki asked as Iris knelt on her knees, taking a bite to eat."

"It was pretty good. Tyler is my partner now."

"Oh, really? BE sure to take care of my daughter, Tyler." Tsubaki said, offering him a pllace at the table, and nodded his thanks, sitting down on his knees traditional style

"I think she'll be taking care of m instead. Weapons tend to do that." Tyler joked, and Tsubaki smiled at that.

"I'm guessing you're here to make living arrangements?"

"Umm.. ya, how did you know?" Tyler asked, blinking

"Lucky guess... so, will you be staying here, Tyler? Or is Iris coming with you?"

"Iris is coming with me." Tyler explained.

"Hmm... how about this, I just got an idea." Tsubaki said, "How about you trade off? 1 week you stay at your house, the next you stay with us? That way you can learn more about your partner, and it might help with wavelengths... and I like cooking a lot." Tsubaki said with a slight smile.

"Sounds fine to me... less of a hassle too. .Now we don't need to grab nearly as many things." iris said with a nod, happy that she wasn't completely moving out. Tyler agreed. Now he didn't have to carry as much.

"Where's Dad?"

"He went out for a little bit on a training exercise. He'll be back soon." Tsubaki said, eating a rice ball, and the begun to chatter for about half an hour, until Tyler stood up, "Sorry to rush, but we SHOULD be heading off to my place."

"Ah, I had forgotten." Iris said, bonking herself in the hand, standing up. "If you'll excuse us, Mom." She said, her and Tyler walking away.

The front door opened, and Remiel and Marisa walked in, the former carrying a small box. "we're home!"

"Welcome back!" Tsubaki called out. "Is this your partner, Remiel?"

"It sure is! Mom, this is Marisa."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Marisa said, bowing slightly, and Tsubaki gave her a once over. Her eyes reached Marisa's tattoo, and her eyes flashed in recognition. "I didn't catch your last name."

"Eliwood." Marisa said, already knowing where this was going. "Yes, THAT Eliwood. In fact, I've inherited the title. I'm not with them anymore. Lord Death will back me up."

Tsubaki paused, then nodded. "That's alright then. Welcome. Will you being staying with us?"

"If I may do so." Marisa asked.

"Oh course of course, Remiel, show her to one of the guest rooms, will you?"

"Sure thing. It's this way." Remiel said, leading her away, passing Tyler and Iris. "We'll be off. See you next week!" Iris said, and Tsubaki waved goodbye, watching them head out before returning her eyes to their new boardee. "Never thought we would be playing host to a member of the infamous Eliwoods... Fate works in mysterious ways..." She said, shaking her head with a smile, heading to make some Tea.

..

"Here we are. Death Manor." Girl Said, opening the door of the Taxi that had driven them there. The trunk opened, and She and Kari unloaded the boxes they had fetched from Kari's house. Girl paid the Taxi, then picked the boxes up, walking through the door after taking a minute to get it open.

"Wow... you actually live here? This Place is huge!"

"You get used to it." Girl said, not stopping, witch made Kari pick up her pace to follow her. "The rooms are pretty big too, so you'll have plenty of room to decorate an whatever you so please. Liz cooks breakfast... you can tell she's cooking when you hear Jazz music... ah, here we are."

Kari's eyes widened at the incredibly large room that appeared before her. "This is bout as big as half my apartment building..."

There was the sound of rushing water, and Kari turned to find Girl washing her hands in the sink. "Sorry, I had to pick the boxes up from the ground... it was grossing me out. O you have it from here?"

"Ya, I should be fine. Thanks for the help."

Girl nodded, "My room's directly across the hall from you. Knock when you need help, or you're done. Supper should be ready in a hour or so."

Girl walked over to her room, sitting down on her bed, pulling out her book, writing in it while staring at the ceiling. Once she finished writing a few pages, she closed it, and set it on the nightstand, turning her radio on, tuning it to 42..2- Death FM, witch had everything from pop to classical." She hummed to a few tunes, but was bored otherwise. When Kari knocked, Girl led her to the dining room, where Liz was setting down a nice plate of steak.

Death walked in, sitting at the head of the table. "How was school for you two? Enjoyable."

"They didn't waste time putting us to work." Kari said, an Girl nodded, "It's nothing we can't handle. We'll be out on mission's before we know it."

"Good, good. Make any friends?"

"I didn't really talk to many other people." Girl sai. "Just Tyler an His partner, an Remiel an his partner."

"Both have good parents, though I fear the worst if Remiel has his father's gene's." Death said, taking a bite.

"I'm curious Father: is there something I'm not getting. The one week wasn't in play last year. What caused you to implement it?"

"You on't miss a thing... I can't really explain it... but I just had a feeling like a week of basic training was going to be necessary."

"A premonition?" Girl asked, curious. "Let's hops its only one, and not a sign of things to come." She said, and Kari nodded in agreement. The last thing either of them wanted was to be caught up with something so early in the year.

"I have the teachers on their guard too, so I can guarantee nothing will happen." Death reassured. "Do you like your new accommodations, Kari?"

"Oh, yes. Very much sir." Kari said, nodding enthusiastically. "My family wasn't that rich, so we could afford only a small place. This is like a dream come true for me."

Death finished his plate, getting up to wash it, "I'll be seeing you all later then: I'll be going out. Good Night. Girl, Kari."

"Good night, Honorable Father." Girl said, doing likewise. "Come one Kari, let's go find a game to play or something."

…

"Well, I'm all settle in...where's Tyler?" Iris asked, walking into the dining room to see only Soul, who was finishing up Dinner.

"He's in the garage. I was actually just about to head out there myself." Soul said, who was removing his tux jacket, resting it on his chair. "We're working on a motorbike. You're free to take your inner an come with."

Iris nodded, picking up her plate, an following Soul to the garage, where Tyler was kneeling next to a motorbike, sleek and black, though the design was nothing like a bike she had seen in stores. "Where did you get this?"

"We made it, from the engine to the frame." Tyler said, not stopping. Soul grabbed a few tools, an set to work on the other side. "It's one of those father-son projects you always hear about on TV."

"Was the rest of school good?" Soul asked.

"It was interesting. I had fun fighting against Mifune. He's brutal." Tyler said with a laugh. "Me and Iris make a good team." He said.

"His blows were brutal." Iris said, rubbing her shoulder. "We laste longer than my brother, at any rate. I feel bad for his partner if he keeps up his recklessness."

"That means he's his father in every inch." Soul said with a laugh, tossing Tyler a screwdriver. "You'll be out doing missions in no time, and those are a bunch of fun, especially if you get an international one. I remember when me and your mother went to France. THAT was fun"

"You've brought it up like, 5 times." Tyler said with a laugh. "I'm done on this end. Think it's ready to start up?"

Soul shook his head. "Whatever you did on your end cause mine to go off balance. What did you do?"

"I fixed how the engine was shaking. It was abnormal. It's stabilized now." Tyler replie

"Ugh, this isn't cool." Soul said, beginning to tinker with his side again. After ann hour or so, they stopped. "Alright, let's pop in a movie or something. We'll go over the schematics later, we're ignoring our new family member." Tyler said, and his Dad nodded, They got into clean clothes, then popped in a movie until it was time to go to bed.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Footsteps: A dance of music and blades?

The bell rang, an everyone got up, most of them half asleep. Only Tyler and a few others had been dilligent to pay attention the entire session. They got up, stretching a tad bit before looking at each other.

"You guys are coming to my manor today, right?" Girl asked, "I okayed it with Father, we'll be holding a 'Welcome to DWMA" party.

"A party so soon?" Marisa asked. "i'm not sure I know enough to act right..." She said, and Remiel looked at her, confused, as did the others.

"Ya, I'll be there. Is it casual or formal?" Tyler asked

"Casual. Dress however you like. Liz is going all out with some decent jazz, so bring your dancing shoes!"

"I don't really dance all that much." Tyler said. "you should know that."

"Well, you're dancing this time." Iris intervened. "I'm not about to be ignored by my Meister on the first party we go to."

Tylr sighed, "Fine fine, I got it... are you enjoying the manor so far, Kari?"

"I didn't get to see too much of it, but I like it so far. I spent the night getting my room how I wanted it to look."

"I made Remiel come with me on a 4 mile sprint." Marisa said, whose voice was barely auidable. "I'm surprised he kept up."

"My epicness wont lose to you." Remiel said, laughing out loud. "i could go even further!"

"Sounds good. Tomorrow morning we'll go 10 miles." Marisa said. Remiel cringed, though he did his best to hide it.

"Well, let's get home." Tyler said, walking out the door. Iris nodded, "We'll see you all at the party tonight!" She said, following Tyler out.

"Come on Remiel, we got combat practice to do until then." Marisa said, gabbing his ear and dragging him out.

" OW OW OW-Against WHO?" Remiel asked, having no choice but to follow.

"Me of course.I'm giving you an actual katana." Marisa said, and they went out of sight, Remiel giving out 'OW'S' along they way

"Remiel got out-epicd." Girl observed. "Wonder what Marisa's story is? Her skills and capabilities far outshine any of the Meisters ive seen... wonder why she chose to act as a weapon instead..."

"We'll have to ask her later. I think it would be an interesting story... do you wanna go watch?"

"I'm going to go help Father and Liz prepare for the party. " Girl said, shaking her head. "i'll ask how it went at a later time. Tomorrow, I'd like to start training with them. The more practice we have, the better off we'll be."

"Ya, you're right on that one." Kari said, "Well, I let's get going."

...

"Remind me again why I have to take fighting lessons from my own weapon?" Remiel asked.

"Because you need them. Who knows how many missions we can complete if you're swinging me around blindly." Marisa said. "Besides, I can beat you easy, so you'll get better."

"You? Better than me? Please, your epicness can't hold a candle to mine! I'll make you wish you never got this idea!" Remiel said, griping the borrowed katana.

"Come and try." Marisa said, removing two dagges from their sheaths.

Remiel charged forward, coming from the left in a wide arc. Marisa jumped up, knocking aside his blade with one foot, spinning to kick him in the face, landing with a flip on the other side of him. "I'm not a weapon made for incredibly powerful wide atacks. Short and swift is the way to go." Marisa said, walking forward, turning to face him again.

" Short attacks, huh?... okay, I got you." Remiel said, charging again going in for a quick thrust, pulling back, flicking his wrist. Marisa odged, blocking with her dagger. Remiel came in with his free hand, witch was crackling. He pressed his palm against her stomach, his soul wavelength knocking her high into the air, against a wall.

Marisa flipped in mid-air, her feet touching the wall, bending her knees to lessen the shock. "I didn't know you could attack with wavelength..." She said landing on the ground, going in closer. She attacked with one hand, coming in low with her other hand. " If you have a longer weapon than your opponet, expect your enemy to try and get in the close. Thy'll also press at your center, so you need to just evade. You have soulforce, so contring wont be a probelem."

Remiel nodded, jumping back with a decent speed as Marisa pressed. She front flipped, coming down on him from above, a blade appearing out of the heel of her shoe. Remiel's eyes widened as he evaded, and swung, Marisa kicked again, a second heel-blade deflecting the blow.

"where on earth are you getting all these blades?" Remiel asked, surprised. Marisa declined to respond, attacking again. Remiel hopped back throwing his katana at marisa. His hand crackled with electricity. "Soul Slice." He said, clicing clean through one of Marisa's daggers.

"I still have one." Marisa reminded, thrusting in, only for it to be blocked. "How did your get your Katana back?" She asked, surprised, flipping, unsing his blade to spring herself back."

"I used my soul to call it back, like a magnet." Remiel explained. He threw it to the side, then his hand cakled with electricty streaming to the grip of the katana, returning it to his hand.

"That's original." Marisa complimented. "You're already improved a bit."

"You think so?" Remiel asked, and Marisa nodded. "Let's practice some more later... but lets shower up. I've never been to a party i was invited too."

Remiel eyed her curiously, but nodded, the two walking inside.

...

"We're home." Tyler said, as he and Iris walked in.

"Welcome back!" His mother, Maka, said, turning to look at him. "Soul told me we had a new family member... is it you, Iris?"

"Hello, Ms. Evans. Ya, it's me."

"You can call me Maka if you want. It's good to have you!"

"Thank you... Maka." Iris said, somewhat shy.

"How was your mission?" Tyler asked, sitting at the table, a glass of soda in hand.

"It went rather well. Just had to kill a govermnt offical that had become an eg off the demon god. He was building his own private army too."

"That sounds like fun." Iris said, as Maka set some eggs down for them to eat. They chowed down. "We'll be going to a party later." Tyler said. "Girl is hosting one for the DWMA students."

"Sounds like fun." Maka said, "I should go say hello to Tsubaki later. We havent spoken in a little while. We need to catch up."

"I'm sure she would like that." Iris said with a nod

"Where's Dad?" Tyler asked

"He's with Kid." Maka said, one of the only people to refer to Death that way. "Now I know why. He wants to party. I'll have to chop him later for not invinting me." She said, looking slightly annoyed.

"I'll be sure to warn him." Tyler laughed. "Thanks for the meal, Mom."

"Yes. Thanks Ms. Maka." Iris said with a nod of gratitude, as they got up, washing their plates in the sink.

"Well, let's get ready to head out." Tyler said with a nod, going to his room to take a quick shower, meeting Iris outside half an hour later. "What are we waiting for? Let's get moving!"

...

A light, upbeat jazz tune echoed through the air, witch Liz was snapping too, humming the words. The manor ball room had been transformed, long tables stood from end to end with ood and drinks, and Tyler couldn't help but wonder exactly how thy cooked all of that in time.

"Tyler! Iris!" Remiel said, waving over at them from the food table, a high stack of food piling up on a single plate. Next to him was Black Star, who equally pigging out.

"Oi, Tyler. Take care of my daughter. She's to big to be taken lightly."

"I know, sir." Tyler said with a laugh. "I already knew of her... umm... 'Bigness'" He said, trying to speak Staresse.

Black Star nodded, "Though Remiel wont lose either! It's a big competition!" Black Star said, pumping his fist, Remiel doing likewise. "Well, let's keep chowing down!"

From nearby, Marisa sighed, "Maybe I'll make it twelve miles... he's going to need it if he eats this much."

"How are you holding up with my idiot brother?" Iris asked her with a slight laugh.

"He's not that bad, but i can already tell its going to be a full time job making sure he dosn;t kill himself." Marisa said, nodding as they approached her. "I don't mind though. Not like I got anything better to do."

"Good luck with that." Tyler sinceraly wished.

"Enjoying the party?" Girl asked them, approaching them, weaving her way through dancing partners.

"Ya, great music, great food." Remiel said, mouth half full, making Girl cringe slightly, but swiftly recovered. "You should play the piano, Tyler. I haven't heard you play in quite some time."

"You can play?" Iris asked, surprised

"Well, On my Dad's side is a family full of musicians. Dad was the first to obtain weapon blood. So ya, I can play the piano... but I don't want to play right now." He said, and Girl nodded in understanding.

"So come on." Iris said, grabbing Tyler's hand, yanking him onto the dance floor."You CAN dance a simple two-step, can't you?"

"A simple two-step? Please, I can waltz with the best of them." Tyler said, as they began to dance to the music.

Marisa looked at them for a second, then walked over, grabbing Remiel's ear, pulling him. "Come on, we're dancing too."

"OWOWOW i can't dance!" Remiel objected, but had no choice, as Marisa began leading a now-embarassed Remiel, witch Made Black Star laugh.

"Does Tsubaki know you're here?" Girl asked, and Black Star froze, before running and jumping out the window.


	8. Chapter 5

Due to money issues, I have been unable to get on the internet, so im really sorry for not updating. I never stopped writing the story, so ill have another chapter up shortly. Thanks for all your help and I look forward to making this a story to remember.

Chapter 5: Egg of the demon god: a road trip already?

The air was crisp, the sky was dark. No noise echoed off the walls, save for the tip-tap of footsteps of a woman returning home, tired from work. There was no one else around, and the woman walked at her own pace.

There was a slight scratching on a wall, and the woman stopped to turn. Seeing nothing, she shook her head, laughing at herself for her paranoid.

That's when it rushed at her. Tall and fat, something that seemed human rushed at her, with giant teeth waiting to bit into the petrified woman's flesh.

They never made their mark. Blade met stomach, and a shock-wave sent him crashing into a building with the force of a cannonball.

Tyler jumped in front of the woman. "I suggest you leave." He said. The woman didn't need telling twice, and made a dash for it.

"That was a decent soul force. Good thing you can fire them off, because I sure can't."

" Thanks, but I still don't understand how you can alter your own wavelength, but not generate soul force of your own." Iris said

"Meh, Who needs details?" Tyler said, shrugging. "Anyway, it's not dead. The blubber must of shield it somewhat,"

"Are you sure we should be fighting? We've had, what, one day of training?" Iris protested

"Oh, so you wanted to let that girl die?" Tyler asked.

"Of course not, but we could draw it to a more skilled fighter and-"

"-risk it getting bored of us." Tyler interrupted. "We're strong enough to take it down. It hasn't gotten to many, it looks to be fairly new. And besides, real combat is better than any training, right?"

"But our skill level..."

"Like I said: Details, who needs 'em?" Tyler said, focusing on the target. "It's not a question of can or can't. You simply do it. You with me?"

"...You're right. Ya, I'm with you." Iris said, and Tyler ran for it while it was getting up. "Kusari- Gama" He said, and she transformed.

Tyler ran past it, dropping one blade on the ground, and kept running. The chain tightened, and launched toward Tyler, catching the Egg in the leg and making it fall, making a gash in its leg as it did. The monster tumbled forward, rolling like a ball towards a wall. It stopped, changing it's direction, aiming at Tyler.

"that doesn't look to good." Iris said.

"No it doesn't." Tyler agreed. He looked at his surroundings, hooking one end of the kusari-gama to a lamp post, holding the other one, and stretching the chain out. The egg ran into it, it's rolled stooped by the chain. " Soulforce!" Iris shouted, and an electric spark pushed it back, the egg lying on the floor.

"Ninja-to mode!" Tyler said, rushing forward with a knife in his hand, jumping, and plunging it into the egg's chest. He jumped on the hilt as Iris let out another soulforce, causing the floor to have a dent in it. The egg glowed for a second, the transformed into a red soul.

"And that marks our first step on the stairway to our career!" Iris said, returning to human form. She walked over to the soul, and gulped it down. She clapped her hands. "Thank you for the food." She said

"Taste good?" Tyler asked.

"It tastes... warm, is the best way I can put it." Iris said. "At any rate, let's report to Lord Death in the morning. We're still in our party clothes too, and I want to change." She said

"Fair enough. Home it is!"

…

"Truth be told, I was already watching your fight" Death informed, later the next morning. "If you ha failed, I would have come to deal with it or sent a Meister too. But, I didn't have to. You did quite well."

"Thank you, Lord Death." Iris said.

"That's my boy!" Soul said, and Tyler rolled his eyes.

There was the sound of a door opening, and Girl and Kari walked in. "You called for me, Father?"

"I did. Girl, Tyler, you two show the most promise out of our newest Meisters. Girl, I know your skills well, and the Tyler and Iris team has already claimed a demon egg. You guys don't need the week of training. Tell them what they've won, Soul." Death said/

Soul gave Death daggers. "We're sending you two on a joint mission. You'll be accompanying me and Maka to Germany."

"Wow. International?" Tyler asked.

"Here's the details. We've learned from our branch there that there has been an unusually high amounts of Demon God Eggs being formed, along with the presence of something powerful, perhaps a witch. Soul and Maka's job is to wipe out this presence, It will be your jobs to claim the eggs of the weaker ones and, more importantly, investigate into the cause of it."

"Sound challenging enough for a starter mission. I like it. Kari?" Girl asked

"I'm up for it."

"We're in." Tyler and Iris said.

"Good. You'll leave after school. Maka has your tickets,m and money for as long as you made need to stay there... but I'm expecting receipts."

"Of course, Father." Girl said, rolling her eyes.

As the left, Girl said, "So, our first mission is a joint mission. Can't wait to see what you're capable of." She said to Tyler, then walked away

"Alright, so we go straight home and pack once school's out." Tyler said with a nod, looking happy.

"Don't lose focus of school." Iris pointed out. "Time will only go slow if you do"

"Good point. Back to class we go."

…

"WHAT!" Remiel said, eyes wide, and Iris grinned at him. "Why can't I go on a mission? That's not fair!"

"Oh shush." Iris said, holding in her laughter. "You'll go on one soon, I'm sure."

"I got beat by my sister..." Remiel said, kneeling in defeat, and Marisa sighed and shook her head, pulling him up by the ears. "But not if you don't push yourselves. We're going to spar If you can't land 20 strikes on me in 5 minutes, it's 200 pull ups." She said, and Remiel cursed under his breath

"When you get back, I'm going to spar you." Remiel promised.

"Count on it. We had better get moving. Knowing Girl, she's already packed."

…

Indeed, Death the Girl was already packed. She looked at her perfectly organized suitcase of clothes, and her lunchbox of drinks , and food for everyone, and nodded. "Perfectly clean." She said to herself in satisfaction. "How's it going over there?" She called out.

"I'm.. done!" Kari announced, coming out with a bag. "Are we ready to go?"

"I believe so." Girl said, walking towards the exit with her. Catching Liz, she waved, "We'll be back soon." She said, and walked out the door. Girl jumped up, landing with her Death Skates appearing. "Let's meet Maka and Soul at the airport." She said, skating off, Kari matching her stride.

She found them at the airport, and Maka waved to them as they approached. "It's nice to see you, Girl. This must be your partner."

"I'm Kari. It's nice to meet you." Kari said, and Maka returned the greeting.

She handed Girl an envelope. "Here are your tickets and 2 of DWMA's credit cards Keeping Spending to a minimum. " She said, looking around, finally spotting Tyler and Iris dashing towards them. "Your late, Tyler."

"Sorry, Mom." Tyler said, panting. "We ran to the house, then all the way here... I hope the plane has refreshments." He said

"Good thing I hadn't unpacked all m clothes yet." Iris said, also panting.

"Have a safe ride." Maka said, Soul laughed and clapped Tyler's shoulders. "Don't puke on the plane."

"You're not riding with us?" Girl asked. Maka shook her head, and Soul transformed into a scythe. Maka Took hold of it, and sat on it, floating. "Kid is being stingy with money, so we'll just fly along side you."

"Sometimes I just wanna strangle him." Soul sighed. " 'You can fly already so you need ticket's." He said, and kept muttering to himself.

"We'll get on board then." Tyler said, waving good bye to his parents and stepping on board, and was rewarded with a glass of Kool-aid from a flight attendant, and he gulped it happily, sighing in relief.

"We'll be in Germany in half a day... and they're planning on flying the entire time? I don't envy your Father." Kari said to Tyler, and he laughed at that.


	9. Chapter 6

Here's the second chapter I had during my internet problems. Please enjoy

and thank you for reviewing. It's those encouraging words that make writing worthwhile, I shall do my b est to meet your expectations!

...

Chapter 6: Conflict: Is there nothing sweeter than revenge?

"Ah Germany, home of the Schnitzel." Tyler said upon walking out of the airport. Stretching. "So, I'm guessing first we grab a hotel room, the off to look info?"

"You weren't going to wait for us?" Maka asked, landing on the ground, Soul reverting back to human form.

"How was the flight?" Iris asked

"It's gets sore flying for 6 straight hours. You try riding on a scythe for that period of time."

"And do it carrying someone." Soul added with a slight grumble. It was clear he still hadn't gotten over Death cheating him out of a flight. "I'm going to get us all presidential suites and room services, ." He said, smiling an evil smile.

"Sweet!" Kari said, It certainly wasn't what she was expecting that.

"Find us once you've found a place. I'm going to begin looking for info." Girl said. "I can handle this luggage easy, so it's no problem." Girl said, skating off with Kari at her heels.

"I guess she can take care of herself." Tyler noted, "Alright, We'll begin our search as soon as we drop this. " He said, and Iris nodded, walking with Maka and Soul to a nearby hotel, It was 4 star, and when Signing everyone in, Soul had a particularly mischievous smile plastered on his face. Tyler looked over his shoulder to see what he was writing.

_'Name of Bill Recipient: Death The Kid._

_Name of Credit Card: Personal account, Acc # 0000-4242-5640 Rooms being charged: 3 Presidential Suites._

_Add- on's: concierge service, premium laundry service, movie channels, dinner in bed, premium massage. Private chef'_

"You're charging it all to Lord Death's personal account?" Tyler asked

"You bet. That'll teach him." Soul said, The two laughed and high fived each other. Tyler dropped his stuff, drunk a soda from the fridge, and went over to Iris's room. "Ready to head out?"

"Ya, let's go." Iris said with a nod

"What are you going to do, Dad? You going to hunt for the big one?" Tyler asked.

"We will in a bit." Maka answered for him. "We'll take a quick rest, the standby with our soul searching. Maybe if it senses other eggs being destroyed, it'll show itself,. Good luck and stay safe."

"Same to you too." iris said, and the headed out of the hotel.

" Girl said she was going to handle information gathering, so I guess we'll start by egg hunting. That okay with you?"

"Sounds like a plan." Iris said

…

"Aren't you a little young to be in here?" The bartender asked.

Girl and Kari walked in, taking seats on a stool. " Maybe." She said, setting her bag down, and looked around, to where a few men were playing poker, to the jukebox. "I'm in the mood for something sweet all of a sudden."

Some ice cream would be nice. Maybe a sundae." Kari agreed

"What do you think this is, a Dairy farm?" The bartender asked. Reaching over and tossed them a bottle of water. "That's all I got for someone your age."

Girl took the water and poured it into a glass, sipping it. "Thank you."

"Straight flush, huh?" Kari said, in earshot of the poker players. "Good enough hand to swipe the whole pot if I didn't just give it away "

The one with the straight flushed gave a growl, and stood up, smashing the table , followed suit by the others. Their faces, revealed now, showed demonic red eyes, and with their mouths opened, long sharp teeth was seen, and they rushed Kari.

She was already gone, now a scythe in Girls hands as she dashed forward, catching the first one with the blade, causing it to transform into an egg as Girl added more power to the swing, she side stepped a tackle, twirling Kari to catch the Demon egg in the back of the head, and it too vanished.

The third one was more cautious, making speedy, controlled slices, witch Girl blocked, and began stepping back as it pressed. The thing leaped, claws out stretched. "There is no running from fate." Girl said, straightening out Kari's blade like a spear tip, and ducked the claw swipe. With momentum, the Egg impaled itself on Kari's blade. Girl raised her hand to the bartender, witch now held a gun, and fired. It too flashed, and turned into an egg. "Regrettable, Isn't it?" She finished.

Kari transformed back into a human, high fiving Girl. "Just as we rehearsed!" She said, before clapping her hands. "I will eat now." She said, taking the souls and swallowing them whole. "But it's weird how they were all running a bar like this."

"You're right, it IS weird." Girl said, pondering "It's a brilliant scheme. Unsuspecting person comes in, sits down, gets devoured. The problem is, those who become Demon God eggs usually lack such intelligence Much less an actual comprehensible voice. Usually it's just murderers and the typical type."

"They would never work together, right? I think we can conclude there is a higher power at work here. Someone to scheme it all, and enough power to control eggs of the demon god. The only type of being I can think of with that kind of power is..."

"... a witch." They concluded at the same time.

"So what should we do? If it is a witch, then I don't think this is the only place where they are doing this." Kari said. "After all, Lord Death told us he felt unusual concentrations of Demon Souls all over the city."

Girl took that information in, thinking. "Alright, say that's what a witch is doing. Luring people in too feed demon god eggs, perhaps in order to make things stronger. If you're right and she has set ups like this over the city, and is actively controlling each and every one of them... then she'll eventually get mad once they are taking out, and will have no choice but to deal with us"

"And the second she does, Soul and Maka will be able to pinpoint her and wipe her out. That's pure genius. we also are aided by the fact that Tyler and Iris are actively hunting them too, or should be. It'll make things harder for her to predict where we'll strike next. Unless she knows there are two teams, it'll seem like a random pattern."

"Alright, let's get to work!" Girl said, skating off to the next area.

…

"One hundred ninety eight... one hundred ninety nine... two hundred!" Remiel said, resting his arms after his punishment for not meeting Marisa's requirements. He rubbed his arms, that was the third he had to do that.

Marisa tossed Remiel a katana. "Alright, Round Four. Let's see if you've improved any,: Marisa said

"Are you KIDDING!?" Remiel said.

"You want to be the best, right? Then shut up and just do it. No hurt, no glory."

"Umm... I think it's 'No Pain, No Gain." Remiel said

"...oh. Well ,you know what I meant. Come on, try to hit me. Learn how an opponent moves and anticipate their action. Become one with your target." Marisa said, brandishing her own Katana, and leaped forward, meeting Remiel's block, blade grazing against his as she lowered it to go for a low swing, witch was blocked again. Not pausing she arced and struck again, pressing Remiel back with her swift strikes, witch left his gut open for a swift knee, and she pushed him to the ground.

"There is no such thing as playing fair in true combat. Kill the target or the target will kill you."

"Ouch... I know that know." He said, hurrying to catch his breath. Regaining it, he eyed Marisa, going in fr a series of quick lunges, witch were either blocked or evaded , " Your eyes betray your thoughts, your body movement betrays your direction. This goes for all but most skilled opponents." She explained, slapping Remiel with the flat of her blade. "Times up. Now, its time for 500 sit ups."

"NOOOO!"

"Ah, I was wondering who it would be that's still here. Everyone else has gone home." Death said, walking into the gym

"Ah, Lord Death." Marisa said, and Remiel sighed in relief. "Is everything going well?"

"It is, thank you." Death said, looking around. "I received a report from Maka. They arrived safely and they are beginning their mission."

"They had better succeed soon. I want to fight Tyler and show 'im as strong as he is." Remiel said,

"I'm sure they will." Death assured. "Your your father's son, energetic and ready to fight. Your soul certainly has a similar wavelength. You'll be on mission's before you know it."

"I'll speed my way to the top." Remiel vowed.

"Ummm, Kid?" Liz said, popping over the door. "I got an invoice receipt from Your bank. It seems a large transaction was made and they gave you a copy for your records.

"from my account? How much?" Death said, taking the receipt, and his jaw dropped. "WHO AUTHORIZED SUCH A MASSIVE TRANSACTION?! DID YOU GO SHOPPING WITH MY CARD AGAIN, LIZ?!"

"Hey, don't look at me!"

Death paused, thinking. "The only other person besides you or Patty that has all my personal information is..."

"CURSE YOU, SOUL!"


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ladies of vengeful spirits: The witch trio shows up?

"Talk about a lion's den!" Tyler said, stepping back, blocking a claw swipe from a demon egg, ducking, and transforming his attacker into a soul. "I knew I saw one, but three? Working together? No way no how."

"That's what you get for not looking at your surroundings. You would have been able to see them easily."

"I know I know, My bad. I'll be more careful."

"Please and thank you." Iris said, and arm stretching out of the ninja -to to grab the souls and eat them.

"Where should we head to next?" Tyler asked

"Let's tackle the next district. If what Lord Death said is true, and there was a concentration all over they city..."

"Then there will be more areas like this? Alright, it's our duty to take them out. Let's roll!"

"You're getting fired up." Iris noted

"I guess I'm just eager to show our mettle. We do good, we might get more missions of this caliber."

"Good point. Alright, I'll try my hardest too! Where's our next objective?"

Tyler looked around, his iris's turning a bright, otherworldly blue. … this way!" He said, preparing for another spar as he ran in the direction of the sensed souls. "How do you think we should go by this? " He asked mid-run.

"Well, we're prey the second we step in, so I think, for once, the best way is to just slam in sword flying." Iris suggested.

"I like your style." Tyler said with a hearty laugh. Upon arriving at the designated build, Tyler didn't stop running, aiming at a wall like a football player making his way to the touchdown. "Soulforce!" Iris called out, blasting the wall to pieces.

"Smoke bomb, then ninja to!" Tyler said, throwing Iris to the ground as smoke covered the field. Tyler rolled upon landing, catching Iris, who became a ninja-to, and charged for the first soul, claiming it before the smoke landed, and aimed for the next two. The smoke cleared and he rolled back to avoid a sweep, charging in again to attack. "Kusari-gama!" He shouted, deflecting the attacker aside while Iris transformed.

The chain blocked the next hammer-like swipe. Tyler wraped up its hand in the chain, when Iris applied an electrical shock, and a stab from the scythe part finished it off.

"Now that's what I call progress!" Tyler said with a laugh, Iris eating the souls. Tyler walked over to behind the counter, grabbing a soda from it and tossing it to Iris, claiming one himself. "It's break time!"

Iris sat in a chair, catching her breath. "Applying so many soul forces in such short a span is more draining than I expected." She said "I'm going to have to go a bit easier on that from now on."

"That's understandable." Tyler said with a nod. "But man, what a mission! So much action in so little time! THIS is the best kind of training!"

"I... have to agree! This is pretty exhilarating! Do you think whatever behind this has shown up yet?"

Tyler shrugged, turning on his soul perception to scan for any strong souls. "Oh hey, I DO sense a pretty powerful soul... ya, we should really run now." Tyler said, getting up and grabbing Iris' arm and yanking her out of her seat, spilling coke on her as he did.

Not ten seconds after he got out of the building, something bright red crashed into the building, setting it on fire. "That... was a really good call." Iris said, the heat generating more sweat on her forehead. "You said there was a powerful soul nearby... what was it?" She asked.

"I was wrong. Not one... three." Tyler panted. " They were masking their presence until just now, but one released that mask to attack." Tyler said, shaking a bit. "This aura... pure killing intent... witches." He said, looking up.

He looked up to see his attackers: Three very young witches on top trademark broomsticks, looking down on the meister and weapon. They were each wearing different color outfits. One was a dark, crimson red, one was an ice blue, the other yellow. The one that released its soul protect was the crimson red one, the others had their eyes closing, and were muttering something under their breaths. "You two are the ones giving us grief? I was expecting some high- class meister, but all I see is a student." She said

"And all we see is a woman with no taste in clothing." Tyler countered.

"Umm... Tyler? Is it REALLY a good idea to piss off a witch at our stage of training?" Iris asked.

"No, probably not. In fact, every bone in my body is telling me to head for hills. " Tyler agreed. "So then, who are you?" He asked.

"Dragon Draconian Draco... Dragon fire!" The woman shouted, pointing at the two. A large pillar of fire erupted from, her hand, taking the form of a flaming dragon, witch sped toward Tyler, who barley had time to dodge it, then again.

"Yeesh, not a word mincer, I see." Tyler said. He looked at the first witch, than the two behind her. One witch he could probably last until reinforcements arrived. Two, with a little luck. Three? He very much doubted it. If the other two stopped their muttering, it wouldn't end well for him."

With nothing else to do, Tyler rushed at the witch, uttering a loud battle cry... his feet did a ninety degree angle, running into an alleyway. "Live and let live!" He said as he did so. The woman blinked for a second, but rushed after him, the other two not far behind her.

"Running? THAT'S your plan?" Iris asked.

"There's a difference between a losing fight and a fight you can't win." Tyler said ducking off into an alley. "I figured you'd agree with me."

"Oh I do... I'm just surprised YOU thought of it."

"You wound me, I'm also weighing my options." Tyler said, ducking behind another corner. "It's just that most plans always end better with a frontal assault. I'm not cocky, I know we stand about a snowballs chance in hell of beating a witch, so I'm stalling for time until Mom and Dad show up."

A burst of fire almost hit them, and Tyler double- timed his speed. "Remind me too.. work out even more." Tyler said in between puffs, jumping to doge a burst of fire aimed at his legs.

"Penguins, Penguins, Penguin... Ice glacier!" Came a call.

"Say what now?" Tyler asked, tripping over something and sliding into a street- a pillar of ice had risen up, tripping him, and most of the nearby area had suddenly frozen over. Tyler looked up- The blue-clad woman had stopped muttering, and was looking down on Tyler. "He isn't the only one. Someone just wiped out the last of my third."

"Then we have to make short work of this one." The red one said, firing a burst of flame at Tyler. He tried moving, but his left leg wouldn't obey him, before he realized it was frozen stiff. " Well, at least we bought enough time. Remind me to owe my mother after this is all over." Tyler said in relief.

Before Iris could question his words, there was a flash of light, and a shock wave split the pillar of fire in two, narrowly missing it's mark. Maka jumped in front of Tyler, looking at the witches. "Are you alright?"

"My legs a little stiff, but we're alright." Tyler said, beginning to rub his hand on his legs to try and defrost the ice. "Don't worry about us, do what you can. Iris, some help?" He asked. Iris returned to human worm and began helping him out.

"Three witches? That explains a lot." Maka said, glaring at each of them. "What can you tell us about them, Tyler?"

"That blue one uses ice skills, and she only started attacking recently. She mentioned her third had been wiped out and she came to the conclusion that there is another party, so I m guessing each of those witches are controlling a third of the demon souls in this area. The yellow one has yet to attack, probably controlling her parts of the eggs." Tyler said.

"I see... thank you. Let's go Soul!" Maka said, entering a ready stance.

"You bet! " He said as Maka rushed in close to the red witch, who floated downwards to avoid the attack. Maka managed to avoid the counter blast thanks to Soul, who flew just out of reach, sharply diving down to avoid bullets of ice fired by the blue one, rising to avoid a pillar of fire.

"This isn't working!" Tyler said, hurrying to thaw himself. "Iris, can you use your soulforce? Maybe it'll generate enough heat."

"That's going to hurt, you realize that right?" Iris asked. Before Tyler could respond, she charged her hand with her soul and pushed on Tyler's leg. He cried out clutching his defrosted leg. "That HURT!" He shouted, standing up.

Iris blinked. "That should have temporarily stopped your leg until the electrical charge vanished. How are you up so fast?"

"Oh, one my leg was defrosted I just altered my wavelength to match yours. Mom and Dad taught me that if two souls have the same wavelength, they can't do anything to the other." He said, testing his leg to make sure it was alright.

"That's a pretty handy trick. Can't we use that against the witches?"

"That would take a lot of precision to match a witch, especially a strong witch like that." Tyler explained. "Hang in there Mom!" He cheered on

Maka flew around on the scythe, meeting the attacks with either blade or Witch-hunter slice, but she couldn't get a decisive slash on either one of them. The witches were covering each other, not flying to close to one another to keep Maka in a crossfire. "This is bad... we have to get in there! Can you stll fight, Iris?"

"Ya, but I don't think I can use any more soul force for a little while. Will you be able to without that added boost?"

"Not likely." Tyler said with a slight laugh. "But I have to at least get attention away from either one of the,\m. If I can hold them for even a second, Mom can go in for the kill!" Tyler said, taking hold of Iris's hand, who transformed into Kusari-gama.

"Crow crow crows... Electric Arrow!" Came the vooice of the third witch. A spark of lightning rose into the air. It faded out, but came back as a rain of lightning bolts that began hurling themselves down.

"Oh, crap." Tyler said, getting nailed in the shoulder and forced back. He c ried out, clutching his arm. "My arm's going numb, this isn't good at all."

"I'm sorry, but my third has failed as well. They work fast, these Meisters." The yellow clad one said. "Well, ladies? Shall we?" She asked, laughing as she looked at Maka and Tyler. "Electric arrows!"

Maka twirled her scythe, power forming in the blade as she did. " Demon hunter!" Maka called out, swinging her scythe, the beam shattering the arrows and aiming straight for the witch.

Red and Blue put their hands together, chanting in unison. "Dragonic Penguins Draco... Blizzard Dragon!" They called out. A dragon erupted from their hands, it's flame a chilling blue. It met the Demon hunter head on, and the two attacks canceled out.

"No WAY" Maka said. "They're strong enough to cancel THAT out?"

Yellow raised er hand, readying for another strike, stopping as a projected soul force buzzed through where the hand was going. Following it was a rapid fire of projectiles.

"It seems we arrived just time." Girl said, making her skates disappear. "Not one witch, but three? Guess we were off in our assumptions, Kari... but not by much."

"Are you guys alright?" Kari asked

"We're alright, but we're outmatched here." Maka said. "Tyler's injured... he needs attention to his arm, and with three witches covering each other, we're in a situation where we'll be picked off in a three way cross fire."

"I understand. Let's deal some damage to one of them and makeour escape." Girl suggested, Readying her own scythe. "Are you ready, Kari?"

"Time for some action!" Kari said.

Maka leaped forward, firing off two demon hunters in quick succession. "Now, let's run!" She said, the witches putting up their defenses to block, while they flew away, Maka holding on to Tyler while Soul flew.

After taking a long route to mask their trail, they arrived at the hotel, where Tyler sat on a bed, examining his arm. Iris, Soul ,and Kari reverted to human form, Iris tending to Tyler's arm. "That was NOT a cool fight." Soul grumbled.

"We're going to need some back-up for this." Maka agreed. "If we could take even one of them out, we may be able to win... but those witches are doubtless looking for us."

"A siege, in other words." Girl said with a groan. "NOT how I wanted my first mission to be."

"Haha, yeah." Tyler said, wincing as Iris tightened a bandage. "Those witches are incredibly strong, smart too." He said. "'ll be ready to fight later, but I think we all need some rest."

"I'm sorry I arrived so late. We were taking out those places where there were groups of demon eggs. Don't mind staying up to keep watch.

"We'll split it Four ways then." Maka agreed. "Me, you, Soul, and Kari will watch. These two need to get some sleep."

Tyler shrugged. "Sorry you guys. I'll make it up to ya."

"It's alright, now get some sleep. I'll contact Kid." Maka said, waving as she walked out. Tyler needed no telling twice, and fell asleep rather easily,


	11. Chapter 8

Keep those reviews coming, people! Those are a writers bread and butter ya know!

Chapter 8: Siege: Hope lies in the face of destruction?

"I'm guessing by the fact we're still alive they haven't spotted us?" Tyler said, just finishing his shower.

"No, we've managed to avoid their sight for now.. either that, or they simply don't care and are looking to regain what they lost yesterday." Maka said, looking out the window. "Kid is sending some help and they'll be here soon since they left a few hours ago.

"So we just have to dig into the trenches then?" Iris asked, as room service came in with a specially made pizza. Iris took a slice and chowed on it happily, attacking the kool-aid next. She sat down on a chair, turning on the T.V to watch the news.

"But won't the witches spot them the second they show up?" Kari asked, " I mean, they'lll ikely attack anyone with a large soul who is walking the streets."

"That's why Maka's looking out the window: She's trying to perceive any souls coming into the city. The second she senses a familiar soul, we'll spread out." Soul said, his hand never leaving her shoulder. "That SHOULD make the witches spread out. Life will be far more difficult if they catch us all in a crossfire like that again."

"But they know that, right? Why would they spread out when they can just target a point and take us out?" Iris asked

"Because we won't just be standing there, we'll be working to undo all the work they've rebuilt, so they can't afford to do it like they did last time, am I right?" Tyler asked

"That's an effective stratgey." Girl commented. The Reaper-ess was lying on the bed, staring up at the sky. "One problem, How are we going to split up and take out the witches? No matter how I see it , the safest groups detail leaving you on your own, Maka. If we're wrong and the witches stay together, they'll attack you from three directions."

"It's not like we're staying separate. We're just spreading out to give our backup time to show up. Depending on who Lord Death sends, we should be able to hold out own, right?" Iris asked

"That's the plan. We distract long enough, then we either take them out while they're seperated, or we join up and try our odds against them as a team. It all depends on the reinforcements." Soul said. "How's it coming, Maka?"

"Nothing yet." Maka said

"So wat should we do in the meantime?" Kari asked.

"Well, eat your fill, do some exorcize, play a game, anything really. Just be ready to go at any second." Soul said.

Tyler sighed, sitting down and resting his head. "We didn't bring a deck of cards or anything... I doubt I understand German so T.V's out... I'm hitting the pool." He said, walking out the door.

"Now that sounds like fun!" Kari said, running to her room to grab her suitcase. "i always pack a swim suit, so I get to have fun too! Do you need one, Girl? I have a cute black one you can use!"

"As long as you clean it before hand then I'll use it." Girl nodded.

"Alright! Pool party!" Iris said with a laugh

"they sure are having fun, even though we could be attacked or have to leave any minute." Maka said with a slight smile.

"Well you remember how most teenagers are. Always enjoying the moment. I myself wouldn't mind a good game of basketball right now." Soul said. "I'm going to have to play a game with Black star once we get back."

"You have fun with that. I'll just go and read a nice, quiet book." Maka said, then fumed- Soul had said the last few words with her at the same time in a cheap imitation. "But I would like to go on a vacation once we get some free time. We've been working a lot recently."

"Ya, Kishin eggs are growing at an incredibly high rate, and reports of witches everywhere. Something big is in the works." Soul agreed. "I just hope we can bring it down as quick as we can."

…

Tyler sat in a beach chair, relaxing while the other girls played in the water. He had been in for awhile, but had grown tired. The fact that he had to wait for an order to strike was very annoying. More over, he was eager to get revenge on those witches, particularly the yellow one. That lightning arrow HURT. So why was he just lying here?

"You're thinking too hard." Girl said, taking a chair next to him. "It's no good if your mind is constantly racing all the time. Relaxing like this makes the battles that come less stressing." She said, pouring some anti wrinkle lotion onto her skin while she spoke. "Your thoughts are scribbled on your face. You'll get a chance to tale them out, but I warn you it won't be easy. We may hae been able to prove ourselves enough to come here , but a witch is in a different league."

Tyler sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just don't like how it ended up being our first mission. Lord Death let us take a mission even though the others are stll training... I don't want to let him down... I couldn't take a shift in watching because of the damage I sustained... I have a lot to go until I even out the balance."

"Everyone has an off day." Girl reminded, getting hit with water generated from Iris and Kari playing with a beach ball. "I'm sure you won't let Father down. You were never that kind of person. You make a promise and you keep it."

"Yes, I suppose your right." Tyler said with a sigh. "Girl... should something go wrong... I want to use THAT plan."

Girl blinked. "Are you sure about that? It's true we could hold off a witch in that state, but if it takes too long, the consequences could be far reaching."

Tyler nodded. "The price of life is steep. If that happens, so be it." He said, and Girl silently nodded.

"Dad just took weapon form. I think they're going to arrive soon." He said, standing up. "Alright guys, it's party time!" He said. Iris and Kari groaned, and they got out of the pool to go get dressed.

…

"So the teams will be Maka on her own, and Me and Kari to meet the reinforcements, and that team will either assist Maka or find and eliminate one of the witches." Iris summarized, walking to the airport with the others. "Will she be okay on her own?"

"Mom is mom, she'll be okay." Tyler promised, watching a plane land. "That has too be our reinforcements arrival." He said. He blinked, activating his soul perception. "Oh, great..." He groaned.

"What? Who is-?" Iris began, but was cut off with a loud "YAHOO."

Their reinforcements were Remiel and Marisa, accompanied by Black Star and Tsubaki. Iris visibly soured. "Hello." She said,

"Can't handle the big times, can ya? Have no worry sis, once I outshine them with my epicness, you need not fear!"

"That's the bigness I expect!" Black Star said, and the two high-fived. Iris face palmed.

"Well, its witches we're dealing with. Don't get cocky. Or, rather, cockier." Girl said, then quickly explained the plan to them, turning back to Tyler. "Is it working? C an you sense the witches."

Tyler closed his eyes, focusing. "Iris, transform. Resonate with me to amplify my perception." He asked. Iris nodded, transforming. He began to glow with the light of resonance. "Yes, they're on the move. One is heading towards Maka, the other two are making a beeline for us. We had better split. Me and Girl will head off in one direction, and you two can stay here and see what happens."

"Alright." Reiel said. "Careful out there, sis. You didn't get the epic gene."

"Whatever you say, windbag." Iris said, rolling her eyes from within the blade, as Tyler and Girl began running away."

…

"One's following us." Girl said, after about five minutes of running. "Should we make a stand here?"

They stopped running, taking a second to catch they're breath. "I can't tell witch one it is." Tyler said.

Girl twirled Kari, entering into a ready stance. " We'll have to be ready for-"

"Electric arrow!" Came a cry. A second later came a torrent of electric arrows. Tyler yelped and began dancing to avoid them, deflecting as many as he was able too. "Ah, it's my least favorite. Sparky."

"You named her Sparky?" iris asked, snickering a little.

"Well I had nothing else to go with... so sure, why not?" Tyler said with a slight smile. "Hey there, Sparky! Care to give us a name?"

The witch huffed, blowing out steam. "Sparky! How insulting!" She said. She formed a spear of lightning, throwing it at Tyler, who dodged. "My name is Merla, middle child of the witch triad. Face your death. Crow crow crows... Electric arrow!"

"Not this again." Tyler groaned, going into block arrows again. "Tyler!" Girl said, running up behind him. Using his shoulder, she leapt up towards the witch, bringing Kari down on her. As she missed, Girl pressed a button on Kari's scythe. One of Kari's blades extended, held on a chain and with a spin, came at the witch from behind, managed to slice her back.

"That's not an ordinary scythe, I see." Merla said, rubbing her back. "I'll be on more guard from no-"

There was a burst of smoke from Tyler's direction, and the man rushed at her, brandishing Iris in Kusari-gama mode while Girl attacked from behind with Kari. Merla managed to dodge the first strike, and she snapped, electricity forming into blades of swords to block a torrent of attacks from Girl. "That scythe of yours can control distance thanks to that chain of hers. That's an interesting thing to note." Merla said, jumping back, and blocking the lade that chased after her. With another press of the button, Girl turned Kari into a lance, and began thrusting it at her repeatedly. " The blade straightens too? That's impressive."

She twirled around to block A slice from Tyler, then one from Girl, managing to defend her self well. "Electric storm!" She shouted, and lightning fell from the sky, the shock-wave pushing them back, gaining distance from the electrical witch. With another "Electric arrows!", Tyler was pressed back, and Merla avoided a shot of soul force from Kari's gun. "Really, this is why you don't send rookies onto the battlefield." She said with a slight laugh.

"Iris, smoke bomb mode!" Tyler said, taking hold of the weapon and unleashing smoke. "Ninja to!" He said, jumping up into the air to land a blow, but was blocked by the blade. "Goodbye." Merla said, raising a sword and thrusting. With wide eyes, Tyler caught the sword with his hand, yelping in pain as it went through his hand. Merla blinked. "You're insane!" She said.

Tyler stabbed Merla with Iris. "Go soulforce!" She said, the shockwave of pwer sending Merla flying into a wall. Afterward, Tyler clutched his hand. Iris turned to human form, helping Tyler out by cutting off part of her dress, stopping the flow of blood.

Merla groaned, getting up. "You let me take a stab at you so you can take a stab at me? That's incredibly reckless!"

"Actually I thought of that, like, two seconds before I did it. It was either that or die really." Tyler said, with a nervous laugh. "Iris, Ninja-to mode!" Tyler said. He caught the blade his bad hand, and winced, dropping her. Annoyed, he picked up the blade with his other hand. "I had a mild hope I'd be able to end it right there... guess I was wrong."

"Naive.. electric arrows!" Merla said, firing another stream of lightning arrows towards Tyler, who blocked a few and managed to get behind cover. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, either." Merla said, turning around to intercept Kari's blade. Ducking as she turned into a javelin, and knocked the pole up. With her blade sliding forward, Merla stepped in and sliced Girl across her chest.

She tumbled and rolled over. "This witch is strong." Girl coughed, standing up. "Are you alright, Kari?"

"I'm alright. Be worried about yourself right now!" Kari called back

"Good point. Unless we get away from her... this is only going to go badly... do you want to give it a try?" Girl asked

"We've only just partnered up! You think we can actually pull it off?" Kari asked

"I do. I'm a reaper, so this should be a piece of cake." Girl promised.

"...alright, I'm willing to attempt it." Kari said.

Girl nodded, closing her eyes and began twirling Kari at a rapid pace. Tyler gazed at them with Soul perception. "Their soul wavelength is beginning to rise." He noticed.

"...Let's go, Soul Resonance!" They shouted at the same time

…

Remiel looked up at the sky. "I can't hear the souls of the witches.. can you, Dad?"

He turned to Black Star, who was controlling his breathing. "Yes, I can faintly hear a loud soul. It's coming this way." He said, "Tsubaki, Ninja to mode." He said.

"Right!" Tsubaki said, transforming. Marisa transformed as well, Remiel grabbing her and flipping her into a ready stance. "Let's see if all those spars paid off so far."

"I'm certain they have." Marisa said. "Your reaction time was improving greatly. That 50 mile run was working in your favor as well."

"Ugh, Don't remind me. Your a real slave master." Remiel said, then shrugged. "Let's see how much my epicness has grown!" He said with a laugh.

Black Star jumped high in the air, swiping at a target that had only just appeared. Startled, the witch backflipped,flying out of the way. It was the blue clad one, and she looked at them with surprise. "Didn't expect to see so swift an attack!" She said with a gulp. Black star reappeared in front of her, kicking her in the face and knocking her into the ground,

"Penguin's penguin penguin... Ice Spire!" She called, her palms hitting the floor. As they did, Spikes of ice rose up, Black Star barely having anytime to flip to avoid them. He disappeared, reappearing behind the witch and prepared to spike, but a pillar halted the atack, and he had to run to avoid a a torrent of ice.

"You're quiet the fast attacker!" She said in admiration, ice spikes rising to follow his trail, forcing him to continue dodging.

"So what's your name, or do we have to call you something stupid, like Frosty?" Remiel said

"You may call me Glacia. Penguins... Cyro spears!" She said, pointing up. Ice formed above Remiel's head, falling down on top of him, but Remiel sliced them in half with Marisa. Not wasting another second, Remiel charged at Glacia, dodging the ice laid out and coming close, but no cigar.

"Tsubaki! Enchanted sword mode!" Black star shouted, black lines appearing on his face as he rush forward. As Glacia created ice pillars to block his way, he called out. "Shadow star!" Shadows lashed out from his feet, slicing out and cutting the pilars in two. Glacia's eyes widened, using an ice pillar to launch herself into the air. "That was close." She said, flipping to avoid a jump strike she knew was coming.

"Kusari- gama!" Black star ordered, tossing one side of it and Glacia's direction, then o the other side of her. With her movements narrowed, Black star charged her, slamming into her stomach and sending a powerful Soul Force into her, sending her flying into a wall.

"OUCH!" She said, groaning and getting up. "I didn't know you could attack wit just your wavelength..." She said, cricking her neck. "I have to be REALLY careful of you. Penguins... Ice needles!" She said. A blizzard whipped up, snow beginning to fall and as it did, sped up into tiny, sharp needles that lunged at the men.

"Duck!" Black star ordered, and Remiel hit the floor, making himself less of a target.

…

"Doublehunter!" Girl shouted, charging forward. Each side of Kari had a witchhunter on her, each side glowing like a crescent moon. She rushed Merla swiping through one of her electric swords, then the second as she raised it up to soften the blow of the second slice. "Circle technique!" Girl announced, arcing upwards into a circle like shape.

"She's strong... I guess that's what being a reaper means." Iris said

"Ya... It's almost unfair, how different they are." Tyler said, cricking his neck. "She learned how to use her wavelength at a very young age.

The witch humped back, calling down an electrical to Girl down, and charged her, locking the scythe with her two swords. "You reapers are annoying... but you still don't have the skill to face someone of my caliber. She said. She clapped her hands on either side of Double hunter, and with an electrical shock, shattered it. Kari cried out in pain as Merla knocked her out of Girls hands, magic shooting through her entire body. With an electic arrow, Kari returned to human form, completely spent.

"Woha, that was unexpected. Come on Iris, we gotta back them!" Tyler said, dashing in to stop what would have been a fatal strike for the reaperess. Mera gave them a slight smile. "The meister to the rescue? I think not." She said. Her sword disappeared, causing Tyler to stumbler for a second, witch was enough for the witch to grab his wrist and stab him in the gut. Iris fell out of his hands, and she quickly transformed into human form to catch him as he fell. Merla tapped Iris on the forehead, an electrical shockwave sending her flying, landing next to Kari, knocked out.

"Damn tt..." Tyler said, clutching his gut, witch was screaming in agony. "That was... not a fun defeat... What are you going to do now, kill us?"

"A fine idea." Merla said with a laugh. Girl intercepted, driving her back with some well placed Soul bullets. "You know that's not going to keep me away for very long." She said, wagging her finger.

"...Girl..."" Tyler said. Taking a breath, he forced himself to his legs. "It's now or never."

Girl looked at him hesitantly. "How many more do you have left?" She asked

"I still have 37, so it's not going to be too much of a consequence..." Tyler said, looking at Merla. "Besides, I want this bitch dead. It's that or we die. I'm already losing a lot of blood."

"... Very well then, I don't see another way we're going to be safe." Girl said. They nodded, and charged at the witch.

"Getting reckless, are we?" She asked, holding a blade to intercept, and she swung it down.

There was a flash of light, and sword met against a sword. Girl smirked, sliding along the blade and cutting the witch. Girl didn't stop, moving forward and swiftly turning to cut the witches arm , her sword fading. "There is no running from the end." Girl said striking, turning to strike her again. "I embody what awaits all from the moment they are born." She said, increasing the speed of her attacks. "Now then, at lease with this, I grant you the honor of wilting beautifully. First technique of the abyss: Rose of Death!"

Girl launched up, spiraling as she did. The path of her slices was seen- they formed a complete rose. There was an eruption of spirtual energy, prtals of wavelength scattering, forming a skull as they fell.

Iris groaned, opening her eyes, widening as she realized what had happened, and she cried out "Tyler!" She said, looking around

"Not... bad..." Merla said, standing up. "I didn't think he was also a weapon. Concealing that is very clever... but it's not enough to kill me..."

Girl had never landed on the ground... she was floating in mid air, look at Merla. "Let's go, Soul Resonance!" Came her voice as well as Tyler's, following by shouting from the two them.

"That sword is... Tyler?" Iris asked, blinking

"A black skull appeared in front of girl, flying around, Girl. She released the sword, and it began floating in midair. Iris blinked... and there were two of them.. The blades began spiining, the after images splitting apart from the swords and becoming swords themselves.

The blades stopped spinning, 42 of them lined up in a wall. Girl smirked, flicking her wrist at the witched, and 6 of them flew off to strike at her. The witch dodged, then the second lot. Girl smirked, a sword ramming Merla from behind

"The swords I create don't just go in one direction." Tyler said, from among one of the 42 swords. " That would be too weak of an attack. Now, We can control their flight path freely." He said. Three swords lined up together, shielding Girl from an electric arrow attack, while three swords sliced at her back.

Girl landed on the ground, stretching her arm out. One of the swords flew to her hand, witch she brandished. She charged at Merla, swords holding her from moving, and brought the sword down on her.

There was a burst of lightning, a crow taking flight before the sword met it's mark. Annoyed, Girl waved her hand, the swords flying after one. One managed to slice its wings, but the crow had gotten away.

"Damn... even using the Black Blade Dance, she got away." Girl said with a curse. Iris finally managed to get a good look at the blade she was holding. It was a short sword, the metal being pitch black, a single red line sat on the edge of the blade. Girl threw the blade behind her, and Tyler reverted back to human form, landing with a few small taps. He turned to Iris and winked, a slight smile on his face.

"How many do you have left?" Girl asked

"I'm not sure. Let's check when we get to safety. Are you alright, Iris.?"

"My head hurts and I'm tired... but I'll be okay." Iris said. Tyler caught her as she fell. "What happened... to your wound?" She asked

Tyler lifted up his shirt- the wound had closed, bringing about disbelief, "But how..."

"It healed during my soul resonance with Girl." He said. Iris put her hand on the wound, then looked at her hands,

There were only minute traces of the blood that had remained, but what was resting on her hands couldn't have been blood... it was jet black.


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rejection: The Snake lives in her own time?

Remiel jumped back, narrowly avoiding a blast of ice aimed his way, using Marisa to chop at another chunk heading his way. Glacia was doing a job job of keeping her attackers at bay. That ice was fast, fast enough to block and counter most of Black Star's attacks.

"Remiel, this enemy is way above our pay grade." Marisa said. "Be careful or you're almost guaranteed to die."

"I know I know!" Remiel said, back flipping. "This witch is simply to epic for me right now... but we gotta help Dad out!" Remiel said

"I knew coming was a bad idea." Marisa cursed. "You haven't trained enough for me to give you a hand yet. When we get back I'm putting you through the ringer,:

"Oh, please no." Remiel said, jumping over a ice pillar and attempting to advance, but once again got pushed back. "Hey, Frosty! Is that all you can do?" He shouted her way. Glacia blinked, annoyed, and shot another torrent at Remiel. "Nice try!" She said, turning to block a series of strikes from Black Star.

"Stand still! Penguin penguins penguins... Ice torrent!" Glacia said, pointing at Remiel. Ice rose in the air, making a large wall of incredibly sharp ice chunks, witch she flung at Remiel.

"Crap, I have no time to dodge!" Remiel said, panicking.

"Use that drain pipe to climb up to the roof!" Marisa instructed.

"There's no way I'm going to make that!" Remiel protested.

"Just do it! I'll handle the rest!" Marisa promised.

Remiel took a deep breath, running for the indicated drain pipe. Marisa closed her eyes, focusing. "Rejection: Double Acceleration." She said in a low whisper.

Remiel blinked as he ran, keeping an eye on the ice flying at him... they seemed to be slower.. maybe he COULD make it! He grabbed the pipe, scurrying up it as fast as he could, and landed on a window sill, witch he jumped off of, clawing his way onto of a roof, narrowly avoiding the ice spikes. Remiel watched the ice spikes float past where he was, before they suddenly sped up, colliding with a distant wall.

Glacia blinked, losing sight of Remiel, finding him on top of the roof. "How the hell did you get up there so fast?" She asked

"I'm... more epic than I thought!" Remiel said, jumping up in victory. Five seconds later, he fell to his knees, clutching his chest. "Why is my heart beating so fast all of a sudden?" He asked.

"You see? You need more training." Marisa said, reverting to human form. "You don't quite have the skills to keep pace with what I can do. I managed to spare your life, but I had to strain your heart a lot. Relax for a few minutes, alright?" She asked. Remiel took a breath, nodding

"I'll help your father win as much as I can." Marisa promised, brandishing a knife and jumping off, landing next to Remiel's father.

Glacia laughed. "A weapon is going to take me on without her Meister? How poetic!" She said, laughing. She cut her laugh short as she looked down to Marisa's tattoo. "Eliwood, huh? Didn't think any of them were with the DWMA."

Marisa shrugged. "You should update your information network then."

"So I see." Glacia said. "Hmm... oh, are you Shinji's little girl? Oh, what was her name... Marisa?" Glacia asked

"I am." Marisa said.

"That explains so much!" Glacia said with a laugh. "So this is where you decide to seek refuge. You know, you've caused us a lot of trouble. A lot of people are out for your blood, you know." Glacia said. "You put your family in quite a pickle."

"Enough talk." Marisa said, running towards Glacia. The ice witch raised her hands, creating a punch of ice like spikes, flinging them at her. Not stopping, Marisa pressed onward. "Rejection: Double Acceleration." Marisa ran, dodgin a spike that seemed a bit slo, enough for her to grab onto it and fling it back at her attacker, running up close with her knife.

Glacia blinked, hurriedly ducking the spear with a yelp, and make a small shield of ice to block Marisa's dagger. "So that's the famous Eliwood Rejection technique? You must teach me that."

"Pass. Marisa said, flipping to aim a kick at Glacia, but it was dodged. Black Star took this opportunity, jumping behind Glacia, and with a loud shout, nailed her from behind. "Black Star Big Wave!" He shouted, sending her flying into a building, witch shook upon impact."

"Thanks for keeping her still." Tsubaki said, grateful. "Perhaps all Eliwoods aren't to bad."

"I thank you." Marisa said, nodding at the Kusari- gama in Black Star's hands. "Rejection: Triple acceleration." She whispered, running towards Glacia, annoying the sound of a rapid heartbeat in her chest. As Glacia got up, Marisa used one of her daggers to pin her arm against the wall. "No magic for you." She hissed.

"I have two hands, dear." Glacia said, stabbing Marisa with an ice dagger and pushing her back. Marisa cursed, ripping off part of her shirt and tying the wound up,

"What now, dear? That technique puts a great strain on your body, if I recall. You've used it... three times now? Without resonating, you MUST be nearing your limit."

"Yes, I feel pretty spent." She said, clutching her heart and trying to stablize her breath. "That's the price I pay for rejecting time itself."

Remiel jumped, landing next to Marisa. "I don't really understand what you've been doing, but let's finisher/ What do you say?"

Marisa nodded, allowing Remiel to brandish her. Remiel pointed her at Glacia. "Any last words?"

"Does this look familiar, young Eliwood? Killing a beaten opponent? I know you've had your share of kills."

"The dead don't deserve answers." Marisa said, and Remiel trusted. Glacia's body poofed into smoke , and a penguin slid on the ice. She transformed into a human, flying off on a broomstick of ice.

"She... got away." Remiel said, annoyed. "Aww, and I wanted our first soul to be a witches... that would have been EPIC!"

"Don't get your hope too high." Marisa said. "We drove her off, and that's all we can really do. I'm really tired, and you don't stand too much of a chance at your skill level."

"Thanks for the ego boost" Remiel said, rolling his eyes. "Okay, so we wait... then let's meet up with the others."

"You two go on and join Tyler. Black Star and I will go to Maka's aid." Tsubaki said, and Black Star disappeared. Marisa marveled at the speed he was capable of before asking Remiel "Well, can you find them?"

Remiel closed his ears, trying to listen to wavelengths. "I guess I can't right now. Let's go to the hotel to regroup for now."

"That's a good idea." Marisa agreed. "Do you know witch one it is?"

"...no, I didn't think to ask." Remiel said, facepalming. "Well, we know they're in room 702... so we check every hotel that has a room 702!"

Marisa groaned.

…

"It seems Remiel and Black Star Managed to drive off one of the witches." Tyler said, wincing as Iris applied a bandage, just in case his wound reopened. "But now Remiel's moving about randomly... someone DID tell him our hotel name, right?"

"I'll go get him in a minute." Girl promised. "Take off your shirt, Tyler. Let me see how many are left."

Tyler nodded, taking off his shirt and showing his back to girl. Curious, Iris looked too. On the upper right hand corner was a large symbol she didn't recognize, and around it, a bunch of squiggly lines partially encircling it. There were-

"Thirty remain. We used seven during that fight." Girl said.

"I see. Thanks for the count."

"I'll go fetch Remiel." Girl said, her and Kari walking out the door.

"Care to tell me what this means?" Iris asked.

"Certainly." Tyler said, putting his shirt back on and sitting in a chair. "That's a spell cast by Lord Death and the witch Angela, the only witch DWMA has ever allowed in our doors. Basically, it generates an exorcism wavelength throughout my body, to subtle to be caught by person or other spell."

"Exorcism wavelength?" Iris asked.

"I was born with half of my blood being black, you see, so I'm more receptacle to becoming mad. Mother has a wavelength that purifies black blood upon touch, but she can't grab my shoulder every day, and I don't possess that wavelength. So, Lord Death and Angela found a way to make a slight copy of her wavelength and placed it on my body, sealing it in place with 42 seals. As long as it's active, the wavelength purifies any blood that goes corrupt. But, if it disappears, i'll be vulnerable to going insane."

"So every time you resonate, you lose a few seals?"

"Only with Girl." Tyler corrected. "It was a reaper's wavelength that made this seal, so it's a reaper's wavelength that will undo the seal. We learned this after we tried a soul resonance for the first time, and 5 of them vanished. That put an end to our partnership faster than anything. Still, our resonance power is incredibly high, so I'll risk breaking a few seals if it gives us a hand, like it did today."

"Your wound closed, and I saw black blood. I thought it was supposed to be purified as long as the seals are in place."

"Well, put more accurately, the seal is non existent during resonance... like someone is ripping off tape then reapplying it- the hold won't be as strong as it was when it was first applied. During resonance, the blood moves freely, and it can close wounds pretty easily."

"And why didn't you tell me this when we first met?"

"Well, it's not exactly resume worthy. 'Nice to meet you, I'm Tyler Smith and I can go insane any moment! Wanna be friends'?" Tyler said in a sarcastic manner. Iris nodded, that wasn't something you'd want to talk about freely.

"So, as long as these seals are active, your safe?"

"That's right." Tyler said.

"Then don't resonate with her anymore. I need my partner sane."

"Roger." Tyler laughed, drinking some juice. "Looks like the third witch got away as well, Mother is returning."

"So we're no kills and three escapes. We're going to regret that." Iris warned

"Ya, those three will be back with a vengeance... but I don't think we'll see them for a while. We injured Merla pretty badly. I'm sure the other two received quite a beating as well."

"I'm back." Girl said, dragging Remiel and Marisa in. Marisa immediately began lying down on a bed without really saying anything much. "We almost had her, but she got away. If I was only a second faster..."

"Shut up, you did good." Marisa said, sipping some juice. "I hope your ready to continue training, because you're going to practice being accelerated until your heart doesn't give out as easily from that kind of stress."

"Right. Throw everything you've got at me." He promised, gulping down a bottle.

…

"So Marisa, what was that Glacia witch talking about earlier?" Remiel asked when they checked into their own room. Remiel sat down on a bed.

"That has to do with my family, the Eliwood family. We are... THEY are, a clan of assassins. They'll target anyone so long as the price was right. As one of the family, I often went with my dad on assignments. Have you ever heard the title 'Snake of the festival'?"

Remiel shook his head

"It refers to a snake appearing during a party, striking and slithering away. This title goes to the head of the Eliwood family, masters of the killing arts. There are two ways to receive this title: Have it granted to you by the previous one... or killing the one that has the title. The latter method is looked down upon, as the Eliwoods look after each other. My father was one before me to have that title."

"Why did you leave?"

"We are born killers, and since I was raised it in, I didn't really mind it. It's not like I knew another way to live. I even took on a few jobs solo. But... well, I was the first one in the family to have the weapon blood... and you don't know how brightly my father's eyes gleamed. We are both Eliwoods, capable of the Rejection technique, so that power is only amplified when both meister and partner are Eliwoods."

"Rejection technique? I remember you saying Rejection:... something/" Remiel said

"Rejection: Double acceleration." Marisa finished. "Rejection is the ability for my wavelength to reject the flow of time, so I can accelerate my body to greater speeds, like doubling my speed... or I can go backwards and decellerate, moving more slowly. As a meister who resonates me, I can manipulate your time as well. That's how you scaled that wall so easily."

"That's... a pretty epic trick." Remiel said, unable to eny that fact.

"Indeed, so you see why my fater would want to increase that ability. I almost never took human form on a mission anymore. I was just a weapon for murder. I... hated being treated as a tool, so, one day I ran away. Dad pursued me however and told me not to leave... so I killed him."

"You killed your own father?" Remiel blinked. That was a rather shocking revelation

"I did. I have his title now, but I don't really care about that. I sought refuge in Death City, and Lord Death was kind enough to forgive me once he saw how sorry I truly was, and he gave me shelter and permission to enroll. That was only a few weeks ago. I... want the 'Snake of the Festival' to die with me. I will put an end to the Eliwood family this way, or so I pray.

"That's... a pretty massive burden." Remiel agreed.

"The title is infamous around the city. Countless Meisters have died by our hands, so I have to keep a lid on it. I expect you to do so as well."

"Promise." Remiel said. "Let's just hope you're able to survive. I'll help you as best as I can, I promise."

"Thanks... I'm just wondering... how long it will take for my siblings to arrive..."


End file.
